


Destello Sangriento

by Raben28



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raben28/pseuds/Raben28
Summary: Raiben  Namikaze es una chica de 12 años que regresa a su aldea después de pasarse entrenando seis años. En su aldea se reencontrara con un viejo amigo y hará nuevos pero ella tiene que ocultar la mayor parte de sus habilidades





	1. Sasuke Uchija

Narra Raiben

Me llamo Raiben Namikaze y tengo 6 años, el pelo amarillo y los ojos de un azul intenso. Estaba sentada en la cabeza del 4ºHokage, que es mi padre, pero él murió hace cinco años para salvar la aldea, a mí y a mi hermano Naruto (pero él no puede saber que yo soy su hermana por orden del hokage y el consejo de ancianos) así que ahora estoy viviendo con un discípulo de mi padre llamado Kakashi(que es un poco pervertido ya que adora leer un libro que se llama "Icha Icha Paradise", y no pienso traduciros lo que significa); estaba cantando una canción que me enseño mi madre (me diréis como me puedo acordar de algo como eso, pues sinceramente no lo sé). Pero de repente siento que hay alguien detrás mío me doy la vuelta rápidamente para encontrarme con un chico de mi misma edad con el pelo y los ojos negros. "Un Uchija" pienso de inmediato 

\- ¿quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto con voz un poco autoritaria; aunque en ese momento me doy cuenta de que estaba llorando, así que me seco rápidamente las lagrimas. 

\- hola soy Sasuke Uchija. ¿Y tú?- responde el chico con una sonrisa

\- Raiben- le respondo secamente

\- ¿Cómo te apellidas?- me pregunta con curiosidad

\- no te importa, -respondo bruscamente- y que hacías espiándome, Sasuke Uchija?-pregunto alzando una ceja. No le digo mi apellido porque según el hokage por ahora nadie puede saberlo, aunque dudo que me den permiso para decirlo algún día.

\- perdón no te quería espiar es que escuche tu canción y me acerque sin darme cuenta- responde sacándome de mis reflexiones, y mostrando una cara de arrepentimiento

-eso suena a una escusa muy tonta pero bueno- le respondo, con una sonrisa ligera, ya que me recuerda un poco a mi hermano.

-Oye Raiben, quieres jugar con mi hermano y con migo?- me pregunta recuperando su sonrisa 

\- a tu hermano no le va a importar que juege con vosotros?- le pregunto preocupada ya que la gente generalmente se mantiene alejada de mi.

\- no te preocupes lo entenderá- me responde sin quitar su sonrisa

\- bueno, vale pero normalmente a la gente no le gusta estar cerca de mí- le respondo mirando de nuevo hacia la aldea con un ligero sonrojo en mis mejillas.

\- pues no lo entiendo eres muy maja- me dice dan dome una sonrisa- ¿vienes?

-claro -le devuelvo la sonrisa y me acerco

Pero antes de ir a buscar al hermano de Sasuke, este aparece de la nada dándole un susto a Sasuke y haciendo que caiga al suelo. Sin poder contenerlo suelto una risita, ya sé que es de mala educación pero no podía contenerme

\- Nii-san (hermano) no me des esos sustos- le dice Sasuke muy avergonzado y mirando a su hermano enojado.

\- pues haberte escondido en vez de hablar con otra persona- le replica este con tono serio aunque con una sonrisa en la cara

\- Oye, nii-san te importa que ella juegue con nosotros, es que esta sola- le mira con ojos de cachorrito, el pelinegro mayor me mira y luego mira a Sasuke 

\- bueno vale- le responde con resignación aun que no quita su sonrisa de la cara. 

Yo me sorprendo porque a pesar de que Sasuke me dijo que su hermano no vería ningún problema con que juegue con ellos, en el fondo pensé que diría que no.

-Raiben-chan te presento a mi hermano mayor Itachi Uchija, Itachi-nii te presento a Raiben- dice Sasuke presentándonos

-en cantada- digo con una reverencia 

Después de jugar toda la tarde 

\- me tengo que ir a casa se está haciendo muy tarde- les digo mirando al cielo que se estaba oscureciendo

\- bueno hasta mañana Raiben-chan- se despide Sasuke, su hermano solo me dice adiós con la mano

-adiós- me despido sonriendo, mientras que me voy corriendo

Llego corriendo a casa, que es un pequeño chalet de dos plantas, con un salón, tres habitaciones, dos baños y una cocina; con la parte de atrás habilitada como zona de entrenamiento. Nada más entrar se me acerca un Kakashi que parece a punto de entrar en pánico.

\- Raiben donde estabas?- me dice enfadado, pero sobre todo preocupado.

-es que me distraje jugando con Sasuke-kun e Itachi-san, y el tiempo se me paso volando- le explico con una sonrisa

-bueno, pero la próxima vez avísame- me dice a lo que yo asiento- anda, sube a ponerte el pijama y baja a cenar- añade mientras que se relaja, ya que sabe que no tengo amigos y que suelo ser muy recelosa pero se alegra de que tenga un amigo, al menos es lo que me parece.

-Haii (vale)- le digo mientras que subo a mi cuarto.

Kakashi Hatake tiene el pelo plateado y en punta, utiliza una máscara para ocultar su identidad, tiene un ojo tapado por la banda ninja y el otro ojo es negro y lleva el típico uniforme de Jouning (que es uno de los más altos rangos de un ninja).

Me cambie lo más rápido que pude, baje a cenar y me fui a la cama.

Narra Sasuke

Me llamo Sasuke Uchija tengo 5 años, el pelo negro, mis ojos también son negros.

Estaba jugando al escondite con mi hermano mayor Itachi, cuando sin darme cuenta estoy en el bosque detrás de las cabezas Hokage. Mientras camino buscando un buen escondite, escucho como alguien está cantando una canción muy bonita. Curioso me acerco a la fuente del sonido y sin darme cuenta estoy mirando fijamente a una chica, de mi misma edad, con pelo amarillo, la cara no se la podía ver por qué estaba vuelta de espaldas, pero vi que estaba encima de la cabeza del 4º Hokage y miraba hacia la aldea, pero en un momento para de cantar bruscamente, se da vuelta como un rayo y me mira enfadada aunque puedo ver algo de curiosidad oculto en sus ojos

\- ¿quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?-- me pregunta, yo estoy embobado admirándola ya que tiene los ojos de un azul intenso parecido al cielo, aunque me percaté de que tenia lagrimas recorriendo le las mejillas, pero ella parece darse cuenta de que estaba llorando porque se las limpia rápidamente

Nos ponemos a hablar un poco y le pregunto si quiere jugar con migo, cuando me responde afirmativamente, yo decido ir a buscar a mi hermano, pero antes de ir a buscarle, él aparece de la nada dándome un susto de muerte tanto que me caigo al suelo y Raben suelta una risita, les presento y nos ponemos a jugar toda la tarde hasta que Raben dijo que se tenía que ir así que nos despedimos y nos fuimos andando a casa.

Narra Itachi 

Me llamo Itachi Uchija, tengo 9 años, el pelo largo y recogido en una coleta baja de color negro, y los ojos también negros

Estaba jugando con mi hermano pequeño Sasuke al escondite. Cuando termino de contar fui a buscarle pero cuando me estaba acercando me di cuenta de que estaba hablando con una chica que se me hacía muy conocida, rebusco un poco en mi cabeza buscándola en mis recuerdos ''ya sé donde la he visto en el despacho del Hokage '' pienso; mi curiosidad pudo más que mi razón y decidí escuchar a escondidas, aunque sabía que estaba mal, pero después de escuchar su conversación decido salir de mi escondite; y mi hermano se lleva tal susto que se cae al suelo y esa chica suelta una risita, nos presenta y nos pusimos a jugar toda la tarde hasta que Raben dijo que se tenía que ir así que nos despedimos y nos fuimos andando a casa que se encuentra en el barrio Uchija

Cuando llegamos a casa 

-Sasuke vete a duchar y baja a cenar- le dice Oka-san (mama), desde la cocina

-vale- grita mientras que se sube corriendo

Entro en la cocina y saludo a mis padres, ayudo a poner la mesa, y en ese momento baja Sasuke y todos empezamos a cenar. Despues de que Sasuke se subiera a su habitación mi padre quiso hablar de asuntos del clan con migo pero como no estaba de humor, me levanto ayudo a recoger la mesa y me subo a mi habitación a dormir, ignorando la llamada de mi padre.


	2. La despedida de Raiben y una noche trágica

(Ha pasado un año desde que Raiben y Sasuke se conocieron y desde ese entonces ellos se han hecho muy amigos)

Narra Raiben

Estaba con Kakashi en el despacho de Hokague 

\- Raiben ya es hora de que te vayas a entrenar fuera será un viaje de bastante tiempo pero así aprenderás a defenderte- me dice el Hokague, ya que al ser la hija del 4ºhokague soy muy poderosa

\- ya lo sé. ¿Cuándo me voy?- le pregunto, seriamente, que sea pequeña no significa que no sepa en que momentos hay que ser seria y dejar a un lado los juegos y las bromas.

\- Mañana- me responde el Hokague- despídete de tus amigos y recoge tus cosas.

\- vale – le respondo 

\- Entonces te espero en la puerta de la aldea-me dice el Hokague 

\- Haii

Salimos del despacho de Hokague

\- oye Kakashi te importa que me vaya a despedir de Sasuke-kun yo sola por favor- le pregunto yo 

\- claro Raiben- me responde con una sonrisa, al menos es lo que creo ya que ha cerrado su único ojo visible.

\- entonces voy a buscar le, luego nos vemos Kakashi adiós- y Salí corriendo de camino hacia las cabezas Hokague, ya que allí es donde siempre quedamos Sasuke y yo y como me esperaba allí estaba

\- hola Sasuke ¿Qué haces?- le salude con una sonrisa

\- hola Raiben, te estaba esperando- me responde con otra sonrisa

\- oye Sasuke, te tengo que decir una cosa- le digo poniéndome seria

\- el que me tienes que decir Raiben- el también se había puesto serio y me miraba, esta es la parte más difícil

\- es que mañana me voy de la aldea- le dije del tirón y sin pensar, mientras que mi mirada se dirige al suelo.

\- queeeee¡¡¡ ¿desde cuándo lo sabes Raiben?- me pregunta un poco enfadado ya que no se lo había dicho

\- desde hace dos días- le respondo mirando al suelo

\- ¿y porque no me avisaste antes?- me reclama, yo sigo sin mirarle a la cara

\- Porque no quería decírtelo y porque no me quiero ir de aquí pero son ordenes del Hokague y me tengo que ir- le respondo muy triste.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?- me pregunta, también triste.

\- no lo sé la verdad- le respondo

\- crees que me dejarían ir contigo- me pregunta 

\- no puedes venir con migo, te tienes que quedar aquí para cuidar a tu padres y a tu hermano- le respondo muy secamente, más de lo que debería

\- que va para eso está mi hermano Itachi- m responde tristemente

\- que dices yo se que tú serás más fuerte que el ya verás.- le digo con una sonrisa, el me mira sorprendido- Por cierto tengo una cosa para ti- le digo avergonzada

\- ¿así, que es?- me pregunta con una cara de curiosidad

\- toma- le entregue una caja, él la abrió con mucha impaciencia al abrirla saco un collar

\- guau, gracias Raiben- me dice poniéndoselo con una sonrisa 

\- de nada, me alegra que te guste- le respondo devolviéndole la sonrisa

\- pero Raiben el regalo te lo tendría que dar yo a ti, no tu a mi- me reclama

\- si bueno pero es que el collar simboliza que nunca estarás solo sino que siempre estaré a tu lado para todo lo que necesites- le digo con una sonrisa- y yo tengo otro- le respondo mostrándole el mismo collar que el

\- Raiben-chan gracias- me dice mientras que me da un abrazo

\- de nada Sasuke-kun- le respondo devolviéndole el abrazo

\- oye quieres jugar- le pregunto todavía con la sonrisa en el rostro

\- claro- me responde también con una sonrisa

Y nos pasamos jugando toda la tarde me lo pase genial, hasta que me di cuenta de que me tenía que ir corriendo.

\- -bueno me tengo que ir así que te echare de meno Sasuke- y me puse a caminar tranquilamente hacia mi casa

\- - espera- me di la vuelta sorprendida para encontrarme con que Sasuke me dio un beso que fue correspondido en el momento, aun que muy sorprendida, pero Sasuke se despego rápidamente de mi y salió corriendo, y me di cuenta de que se había sonrojado al igual que yo, así que decidí ir andando tranquilamente para que Kakashi no lo notara, ya que puede ser peor que un padre celoso. En casa

\- hola Kakashi ya he vuelto- digo entrando por la puerta

\- hola Raiben, ya te has despedido de Sasuke?- me pregunta desde el umbral de la cocina

\- si - le respondo triste

\- sube a recoger tus cosas y baja corriendo a cenar- me dice intentando cambiar de tema

\- Haii- le digo sin mucho ánimo subiendo las escaleras, cuando llego a mi habitación recojo todas mis cosas y las meto en una mochila especial que he heredado de mi madre, y bajo a cenar, Kakashi me pone un plato de ramen y lo devoro en cinco minutos, creo que es de familia, ya que Kakashi me dijo que a mis padres también les gustaba mucho el ramen, cuando he acabado de cenar

\- ¿Qué tal con Sasuke?- me pregunta Kakashi 

\- bien ya se lo he dicho- le respondo, mientras que recojo mi cena y subo a mi habitación 

\- buenas noches Raiben- dice Kakashi desde abajo

\- buenas noches Kakashi- le respondo mientras que entro a mi cuarto y me tumbo en la cama, para dormirme en el acto

***a la mañana siguiente*** 

Sigue narrando Raiben

Me desperté temprano, y como no pude volver a dormir, me levante de la cama y me di una ducha. Bajo a la cocina y me cojo una manzana y me fui a dar mi última vuelta por la aldea hasta que vuelva de mi viaje. Camine sin un rumbo fijo hasta que me di cuenta de que me encontraba en las puertas del distrito Uchija, decido irme de allí antes de que alguien me vea pero es demasiado tarde ya que siento la presencia de... 

\- Itachi, no hace falta que te escondas mas -digo mirando a un árbol que estaba cerca mío

\- si que eres buena en el rastreo Raiben- me dice con una sonrisa, mientras que baja del árbol

\- gracias es todo un honor que uno de los mejores Uchija me lo diga- le respondo con una sonrisa intentando que la tristeza no se colara en mi voz- Adiós Itachi me tengo que ir 

\- Ya sé que te vas de la aldea, y te despides así de mí?- me dice seriamente y con un tono de reproche en la voz

\- Yo...- intento decir algo pero la voz no quiere salir

\- Da igual pero dame un abrazo vale- me dice con una sonrisa, abriendo los brazos, y yo le doy un abrazo

\- Vale - le devuelvo la sonrisa y mientras nos abrazamos le meto una caja pequeña en el bolsillo

\- Adiós Itachi-san – me despido mientras que tomo el camino hacia mi casa

\- Adiós Raiben-chan- me dice despidiéndose con la mano

Y así me despido de él y me vuelvo a casa antes de que Kakashi se despierte y note que no estoy y se preocupe. Así que decido tele transportarme a mi habitación y apareciendo de inmediato en mí cuarto, justo cuando Kakashi abre la puerta.

\- Buenos días Raiben- me saluda Kakashi, con una sonrisa

\- Buenos días Kakashi- le digo sonriendo tristemente

\- Me alegro que estés tan contenta- me mira con su sonrisa(que es cuando achina su único ojo visible)- te espero abajo

\- Vale- seba cerrando la puerta, suelto un suspiro de alivio porque Kakashi casi me pilla.

Salgo de mi habitación y bajo las escaleras. 

\- Vamos?- me dice Kakashi ya que me estaba esperando en la puerta. No le respondo y voy saliendo por la puerta, vamos andando sin prisa por la aldea. 

Llegamos a la puerta y allí me esperaba el 3ª Hokague y a su lado se encontraba un hombre que no había visto nunca. Tenía el pelo blanco, lo demás no pude verle bien la cara porque estaba de espaldas

\- Hola, ya llegamos- dice Kakashi con su aire cansado

\- Hola Kakashi, Raiben. Él es Jiraiya y va a ser tu sensei por tres años- me dice el Sandaime Hokague

\- Pero no me iba a ir seis?- pregunto un poco confundida ya que el me dijo que me iría seis años

\- Sí, los tres siguientes entrenaras con Tsunade- me responde 

\- Entonces es ella la hija del cuarto?- le pregunta Jiraiya al tercer Hokague

\- Así es. Ella es Raiben Namikaze- le responde 

\- ¿Cuándo nos vamos?- pregunto ya que me estaba debatiendo entre irme y volver a casa para encerrarme en mi cuarto y no salir de allí o por el contrario arrastra a este sujeto, que tal y como me está mirando estoy empezando a pensar que es un pervertido pero lo va a tener crudo si intenta hacerme algo se encontrara tirado en el suelo con varias heridas hechas por mis kunais, creo que como no nos vallamos ya, me voy a decantar por la primera opción.

\- Bien nos vamos ya, despídete- me dice Jiraiya-sensei, mientras que se aleja un poco.

Me despido de Kakashi con un abrazo y un beso, también me despido del Hokague y me voy siguiendo a Jiraiya pero en un tramo me paro y miro por última vez la aldea, para luego seguir mi camino.

Narra Itachi 

Me despierto muy temprano, me visto y salgo a que me de el aire pero mi sorpresa es grande al encontrarme con Raiben en la puerta del distrito Uchija a estas horas pero luego caigo en que hoy es el día en que se va a ir de la aldea. Sasuke lo comento ayer y el Hokague me advirtió para que no realizara el exterminio del clan cuando ella estuviera en la aldea, sino que cuando se valla, así que he decidido que será dentro de poco ya que el golpe de estado se acerca, estoy tan metido en mis pensamientos que me sobresalto cuando Raiben me dice que puedo salir que ella ya sabía que estaba allí así que decido salir 

\- si que eres buena en el rastreo Raiben- le digo con una sonrisa, ya que casi nadie se da cuenta de que estoy allí ya que soy uno de los mejores AMBUS 

\- gracias es todo un honor que uno de los mejores Uchija me lo diga- me responde con una sonrisa, pero me doy cuenta de que intenta esconder su tristeza, aunque con migo eso no funcionara- Adiós Itachi me tengo que ir 

\- Ya sé que te vas de la aldea, y te despides así de mí?- le hecho un poco en cara ya que no es que se halla despedido de mi como Kami-sama manda

\- Yo...- me mira triste y un poco culpable

\- Da igual pero dame un abrazo vale- la interrumpo para que no se vea obligada a dar explicaciones, abriendo mis brazos, ella me abraza.

\- Vale -me devuelve la sonrisa y mientras nos abrazamos me mete una caja pequeña en el bolsillo intentando que no me de cuenta

\- Adiós Itachi- se despide mientras que se va. 

\- Adiós Raiben- me despido de ella y se va corriendo. Yo mientras tanto me vuelvo a mi casa para abrir la caja que Raiben me ha entregado. Me siento en mi cama y me pongo a abrirla, me sorprendo que es un collar muy parecido al que llevaba ella y el de Sasuke, me lo pongo con una sonrisa y me lo escondo debajo de mi camisa. Además me fijo en que hay una nota dentro, la desdoblo y me pongo a leer:

Hola Itachi:

Me he enterado del golpe de estado de los Uchija, tranquilo no le he dicho nada a Sasuke, además te quiero decir que sea cual sea la decisión que tomes será la correcta solo espero que sigamos en contacto, y no lastimes a Sasuke o veras. También te he dejado este collar y te diré lo mismo que le dije a Sasuke al dárselo 'el collar simboliza que nunca estarás solo sino que siempre estaré a tu lado para todo lo que necesites sea bueno o malo.'

Un beso y espero que nos veamos pronto.

Raiben

Esta chica no cambia, pero me pregunto cómo es que se ha enterado del golpe de estado y mi Plan para impedirlo. Bueno será mejor que intente dormir ya que es mi día libre, ya lo pensare mas tarde y tendré que esconder esta carta, por si Sasuke la encuentra. Me tumbo en la cama y sin darme cuenta me quedo dormido.

*** Una semana más tarde***

Sigue narrando Itachi

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que Raiben se fue y el golpe de estado se acerca, hoy por la noche asesinare a mi clan para salvar a Sasuke. Se hace de noche me pongo mi uniforme de AMBU, sin la máscara, y salgo aprovechando la oscuridad. Fui matando a todos solo quedaban mis padres. Me encuentro a mis padres sentados, en la sala de estar.

\- Padre, Madre Perdonadme...- digo con la voz entrecortada.

\- Pero no tienes otra elección, ya has escogido el bando- me dice mi padre y yo no podía contener las lagrimas

\- Por favor cuida de Sasuke- me pide mi madre

\- Te lo prometo madre- le respondo, las lágrimas ya corrían por mis ojos.

\- Siempre estuvimos orgullosos de ti- me dice mi padre antes de que yo los matara y me diera la vuelta, justo en ese momento entra Sasuke

\- Nii-san, padre y madre... dime quien lo ha hecho- me dice de tal forma que se me encoge el corazón con solo escucharlo, pero me armo de valor y me giro activando el makekyo sharingan

\- Yo lo hice- dije con la voz más fría que pude

\- Pero por que Nii-san- me pregunta a punto de llorar

\- Quería probar mis habilidades- le digo a la vez que le meto en un genjutsu y salir de la casa pero Sasuke me sigue- si de verdad quieres superarme, ódiame con todas tus fuerzas y hazte mas fuerte solo así podrás derrotarme- le vuelvo a meter en un genjutsu y me voy de allí, dejando a Sasuke desmayado en el suelo. Me voy a despedir de Raiben a la habitación de hotel en la que se encuentra, la encuentro dormido profundamente casi me da miedo despertarla pero si no lo hago ya no la volveré a verla, me decido.

\- Raiben, despierta por favor- le pido ella se remueve un poco pero acaba despertando

\- Itachi que es lo que pasa? Que es lo que haces aquí?- me pregunta entre preocupada y confundida

\- Raiben lo he hecho- le digo con lagrimas en mis ojos y parece que ahora se da cuenta de la sangre que hay mi ropa pero en vez de alejarse se acerca.

\- - no le habrás hecho nada a Sasuke verdad?- me pregunta con miedo

\- No, si he hecho esto es por protegerle a él- le digo muy seguro- y me mantendré con vida hasta que llegue el momento en que el me mate.

\- Itachi eres un idiota, como se te ocurre hacer que el te odie- me reclama muy enfadada pero sin gritar.

\- Era la única forma, Raiben esto es una despedida y me gustaría que me prometieras algo- le pido, bueno más bien le suplico, con lágrimas corriendo por mi rostro no me gusta llorar en compañía pero no puedo evitarlo, Raiben me las limpia con cariño.

\- Claro que te lo prometo, pero espero que no sea una despedida permanente, vale?- me responde con su sonrisa característica que tanto voy a echar de menos- solo quiero pedirte yo un favor a cambio

\- Claro que quieres?- le pregunto con curiosidad

\- Que te quedes aquí por lo menos esta noche- me mira y puedo ver que esta sonrojada, y está muy mona así, pero que mierda acabo de pensar.

\- cla-claro, Raiben- le respondo dándome cuenta de que yo también me sonrojado y así nos acomodamos en su cama. A la mañana siguiente yo ya me había ido.

Narra Sasuke

Hoy salí tarde de clase ya que por culpa de Naruto que se durmió en clase nos castigaron. Tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho como si algo no fuera bien así que decidí darme más prisa para llegar cuanto antes y cerciorarme de que todo estaba bien pero al llegar me di cuenta que ese presentimiento se había hecho realidad, me encontré con los cuerpos de mis tíos y primos muertos. Salí corriendo hacia mi casa y al entrar me encontré con mis padres muertos y a mi hermano de pie dando me la espalda.

\- Nii-san, padre y madre... dime quien lo ha hecho- le dije a mi hermano, el se estaba dando la vuelta y me fije que tenía el makekyo sharingan activando

\- Yo lo hice- dijo con un tono de voz frio

\- Pero por que Nii-san- le pregunto a punto de llorar

Quería probar mis habilidades- me dice a la vez que me mete en un genjutsu, lo que vi era como mi hermano iba matando a las personas que quería luego me desperté le seguí- si de verdad quieres superarme ódiame con todas tus fuerzas y hazte mas fuerte solo así podrás derrotarme- me vuelve a meter en un genjutsu y empiezo a verlo todo negro, lo último que vi fue a mi hermano alejarse y todo se volvió negro.  

 

 

( Collar que le regala Raiben a Itachi y a Sasuke)


	3. Conociendo a Akatsuki

Narra Raiben:

Han pasado 3 años desde que me fui de la aldea y no sé cómo están Sasuke e Itachi, los echo mucho de menos sobre todo a Sasuke, pero todavía no he acabado de entrenar para poder proteger a las personas que me importan y hasta que no lo logre no volveré. Esta es la última semana que estoy con Jiraiya y este lo único que se le ocurre es irse a investigar por su cuenta y me deja sola, ahora mismo estoy entrenando en un claro del bosque cercano, de repente siento unos cuantos chacras acercándose y dos de ellos los reconozco uno es de Itachi pero eso es imposible el está en una organización de criminales y no nos vemos desde hace tres años, y el otro me suena pero no me acuerdo de que. Decido esperar a ver qué pasa ya que los chacras se acercan a mi posición y permanezco alerta por seguridad. Los chacras están muy cerca tanto que de repente aparecen unas 6 personas, con capas negras con nubes rojas, solo reconozco a Itachi:

\- ¿Quiénes sois y que es lo que queréis?- les pregunto fríamente y con mi mirada de hielo

\- Yo soy Pain, líder de Akatsuki, y nos gustaría que te unieras, Raiben Namikaze- dice el del pelo naranja con el Rinnegan en sus ojos lo cual me parece muy raro, ya que pensaba que era la única que podía usarlo

\- Como sabes mi nombre completo?- le digo, ya que yo sepa solo seis personas conocen mi nombre completo

\- Tenemos buenos contactos- me responde- y ahora responde- me dice con una voz carente de emoción.

\- Y si me niego a unirme?- le pregunto- teniendo en cuenta que no se siquiera lo que hacéis- le digo ya que no me da mucha confianza

\- Somos una organización que busca la paz en el mundo ninja- me responde la chica de pelo azul que está al lado de Pain.

\- Y como lo vais a conseguir?- sigo preguntando

\- Haces muchas preguntas, y me estoy hartando así que o te unes o no pero no me hagas perder el tiempo porque odio esperar.- dice el pelirrojo con ojos color ceniza.

\- Vale, yo también quiero conseguir la paz pero no por eso me voy a unir a ustedes- le digo tajante ya que lo que quiero es proteger a las personas que me importan.

\- Entonces te enfrentaras a uno de nosotros, si ganas te podrás ir y no te unirás- me dice Pain

\- Pero si pierdo?- le pregunto ya que siempre hay truco 

\- Si pierdes te unirás a Akatsuki- completa la frase la peli azul

\- No me queda otra que aceptar verdad?- le digo al tal Pain niega con la cabeza- está bien, contra quien peleare?- le pregunto

\- Pelearas contra Sasori- dice mientras que el peli rojo se adelanta quitándose la capa y preparándose para pelear tomando posición de batalla al igual que yo, el saca unos rollos de almacenamiento mientras que yo observo alejada, aun que con un kunai en mi mano, el hace posiciones de manos para realizar una invocación, sacando una marioneta. El empieza a controlarla y atacarme pero yo esquivo los ataques con velocidad y precisión, me alejo un poco para poder invocar mi Katana e impregnarla de chacra de rayo, el se sorprende un momento pero en seguida vuelve a atacar con su marioneta y yo en un movimiento me coloco por encima de la marioneta cortando los hilos de chacra. Desgraciadamente él había invocado otra que me da una patada, lanzándome lejos chocando contra un árbol, pero no me dejo vencer y poniéndome de pie veo que me ha hecho unos cuantos arañazos, "mierda esto es malo, las marionetas generalmente llevan sus armas impregnadas de veneno, tengo que acabar la batalla cuanto antes" decido recurrir a Ninjutsu ya que no he podido hacer nada con Taijutsu, realizo unas posiciones de manos y una densa neblina nos envuelve yo aprovecho y lo ataco, pero sus marionetas lo protegen

\- Te encontré- dice haciendo que sus marionetas me ataquen atravesándome y encajándome sus armas en la tripa- esto se acabo- dice el pelirrojo- acercándose a mí, pero en mi cara se ve una media sonrisa mientras desaparezco- mierda. Donde esta, arriba-dice mirando arriba- delante-mirando hacia delante- detrás- pero tampoco me ve

\- Lo siento pero estoy donde menos te lo esperas- le digo a la vez que le cojo por los tobillos y le introduzco a la tierra a la vez que yo salgo de ella- debajo de tus pies- le digo con una sonrisa, si así es en medio de la neblina me cambie por un clon mientras que yo me introducía en la tierra pillándolo por sorpresa.- Creo que he ganado.- digo sacándolo de la tierra- me puedes dar el antídoto del veneno- le pido, ya que está empezando a hacerme mella el veneno de las marionetas, me lo pasa y yo me lo tomo.

\- Al parecer Sasori ha perdido por lo que...- pero yo le interrumpo

\- No yo me quiero unir, ha sido divertido pelear contra él, y si los demás son igual de fuertes será divertido entrenar y conseguir mejores jutsus- le digo ya con una sonrisa

\- Entonces bienvenida a Akatsuki- me dice la peli azul- yo me llamo Konan

\- Yo soy Tobi, Tobi es un niño bueno- dice el que tiene una máscara naranja con un solo ojo y en forma de espiral, con el pelo negro, el es el que tiene un chacra que me suena, pero no me acuerdo.

\- Yo soy Akasuna no Sasori- se presenta correctamente Sasori.

\- Yo soy Itachi Uchija- se presenta, el baka de Itachi está haciendo que no me conoce "Uf" 

\- Yo soy Zetsu- dice una persona medio planta saliendo del suelo, con la mitad del cuerpo negro y la otra mitad blanca.

\- Mucho gusto- les digo con una reverencia- pero yo no puedo ir con ustedes ya que tengo que entrenar con Tsunade y volver a mi aldea, para ser gennin- les explico

\- Ya lo sabíamos solo queremos que cuando sea el momento tú te vengas con nosotros- me dice Pain-sama

\- Vale, pero como sabré cual es el momento, bueno olvídalo ya veré, entonces nos vemos- les digo haciendo otra reverencia y desapareciendo en ese momento, y reapareciendo en la habitación que he rentado, me acuesto en la cama y quedándome dormida en el acto. 

Pero a las 2 de la mañana un ruido me despierta, cojo un kunai, que escondo bajo la almohada me levanto, voy al saloncito y me encuentro con...

Narra Itachi:

Hoy Pain nos ha pedido, que nos reunamos en la sala principal, "que es lo que querrá?", llego a la sala de reuniones y me siento en mi sitio esperando a que nos den la noticia Pain entra en la habitación cuando acababa de entrar Zetsu.

\- Os he citado para avisar que nos vamos a buscar y reclutar a nuestro nuevo miembro- nos anuncia, no puedo evitar pensar quien podrá ser ya que normalmente solo vamos de dos en dos y se presentan cuando ya han sido reclutados

\- Y quien será, Pain-sempai - le pregunta Tobi, el miembro más reciente, ya que se unió después de que Orochimaru nos traicionara

\- Sera Raiben Namikaze, el destello sangriento de Konoha- nos anuncia Pain "un minuto Raiben!!!! Pero ella no es... no ahora que pienso ella no nos dijo su apellido, pero si lo piensas se parece al 4ºHokague, pero aun así me lo podría a ver dicho, es demasiado cruel no tener un apellido, y su apodo 'Destello sangriento' desde cuando lo tendrá? Se lo preguntare cuando la vea" entonces cogemos unas cosas entre ellas armas y nos vamos hacia donde esta Raiben según Zetsu. Llegamos después de 4 horas corriendo pero no demostramos el cansancio, me sorprende cuanto a crecido y lo guapa que esta "pero que estoy pensando?" bueno ella se niega pero Pain le dice que tiene que pelear contra Sasori, parece que no está de broma y quiere que ella pelee. La pelea es más entretenida de lo que pensaba, pero en un momento determinado, Sasori consigue atravesar a Raiben con las espadas de una de sus marionetas y él se acerca a ella, pero esta desaparece en una nube de humo. Él se gira a todos los lados para ver si la veía pero no la ve en ese momento una mano sale de la tierra, le agarra de los tobillos y le introduce en la tierra "desde cuando controla el elemento de Tierra"

\- Creo que he ganado.- dice sacándole de la tierra le dice algo que no logro escuchar pero luego veo a Sasori tenderle un frasco y ella tomárselo, así que supongo que es el antídoto del veneno de sus marionetas.

\- Al parecer Sasori ha perdido por lo que...- Empieza a decirle Pain, yo suspiro de alivio ya que ha ganado y no tendrá que unirse pero ella le interrumpe.

\- No, yo me quiero unir, ha sido divertido pelear contra él, y si los demás son igual de fuertes será divertido entrenar y conseguir mejores jutsus- le dice con una sonrisa, que le estará pasando por la cabeza debería sentirse aliviada de no mezclarse en esto, pero la escusa que nos ha dado yo no me la trago, luego se lo preguntare.

\- Entonces bienvenida a Akatsuki- le dice Konan- yo me llamo Konan

\- Yo soy Tobi, Tobi es un niño bueno- le dice Madara no se cómo es capaz de hacerse un niño muy infantil cuando es la mente mas retorcida que conozco.

\- Yo soy Akasuna no Sasori- se presenta correctamente Sasori. 

\- Yo soy Itachi Uchija- me presento no quiero que ellos sepan que nos conocemos no quiero problemas. 

\- Yo soy Zetsu- le dice la planta bipolar.

\- Mucho gusto- nos saluda con una reverencia- pero yo no puedo ir con ustedes ya que tengo que entrenar con Tsunade y volver a mi aldea, para ser gennin- nos explica, menos mal pero aun así.

\- Ya lo sabíamos solo queremos que cuando sea el momento tú te vengas con nosotros- le dice Pain pero el único o por lo menos los únicos son él y Madara.

\- Vale, pero como sabré cual es el momento, bueno olvídalo ya veré, entonces nos vemos- nos dice haciendo otra reverencia y desapareciendo en un destello rojo, "desde cuando sabe ese jutsu? tengo que preguntarle muchas cosas". Nos volvemos a la guarida pero yo paso de ir a descansar y me des hago en una bandada de cuervos. Me dirijo a la ubicación del chacra de Raiben, y me cuelo por una ventana pero sin querer hago un poco de ruido y la despierto, ella sale de la habitación con un kunai en la mano.

\- Itachi que haces- me pregunta bajando el Kunai, yo me relajo pero me da un puñetazo en la cara

\- Esto porque va?- le pregunto con una mano tocándome la zona golpeada

\- Por hacer que no me conoces y hacerte el idiota- me reprocha- que haces aquí?

\- Tenía que venir a ver qué tal estas y preguntarte unas cuantas cosas- le respondo recuperando la compostura aun que he de decir que pega muy fuerte.

\- Y por eso bienes ahora después de tres años, vienes para verme solo porque Akatsuki me ha ofrecido unirme y yo he aceptado- me responde y yo me siento mal por ello pero...

\- No espero que entiendas mis razones, solo quiero que me perdones y volvamos a ser amigos como antes. A demás, también quería preguntarte por qué has aceptado unirte si has ganado el combate, sé que no debería preguntártelo en esta posición pero no logro comprenderlo- le pregunto sin poder evitar la pregunta- no tienes por qué responder si no quieres- me apresuro a aclarar.

\- Me he unido a Akatsuki porque me quiero vengar de Konoha y verla convertida en cenizas.- me dice seriamente, yo me sorprendo por esa explicación- Te perdono pero no quiero que me critiques mis razones- se apresura a añadir al ver mi expresión.- por eso dije lo de antes porque no quería que lo supieras, pero bueno- se encoge de hombros- ahora si no te importa me gustaría irme a dormir hablaremos en otro momento sobre eso- me dice dando a entender que quiere que me valla

\- Vale pero tenemos una charla pendiente- le digo mientras que me asomo por la ventana convirtiéndome en una bandada de cuervos. "Nos volveremos a ver Raiben y acabaremos esta charla."


	4. El regreso de Raiben a la Hoja

https://a.wattpad.com/cover/126260796-288-k924702.jpg

(en la foto Raiben)

 

******han pasado seis años desde la masacre Uchija y la partida de Raiben******

Narra Raiben

Ahora tengo 12 años el pelo se me ha vuelto más oscuro ya no es amarillo como lo tenía antes ahora lo tengo más rojo que amarillo, llevo la típica ropa ninja y un guante negro en mi mano izquierda. Ya estaba deseando volver a la aldea. Han pasado seis largos años desde que me fui y me los he pasado entrenando con Jiraiya-sensei y Tsunade-sensei, pero al fin estoy de vuelta.

\- Bueno Raiben te dejo aquí.- me dice Shizume ya que Tsunade no quería acercarse a la aldea porque le traía malos recuerdos.

\- Adiós Shizume, espero que nos volvamos a ver- le digo con una sonrisa, ella se va y yo me dirijo tranquilamente a la torre Hokague, ya que los guardias de la entrada estaban durmiendo.

**en la torre enfrente de la puerta**

Llamo a la puerta espero un momento y escucho un pase abro la puerta, me encuentro con el Hokague, además, me doy cuenta de que en la habitación también se encontraba Kakashi

\- Hola ya volví- dije con una sonrisa a pesar de que mis ojos eran tan fríos como el hielo

\- Hola Raiben cuanto tiempo, cuanto has crecido y porque tu pelo se ha vuelto más oscuro?- me pregunta Kakashi con su típica sonrisa de un solo ojo

\- Lo primero me alegro de volver a verte, lo segundo tú no has cambiado nada y en cuanto a lo de mi pelo, la verdad es que no sé porque pero me gusta- le respondo

\- Me alegro que ya hallas vuelto, Raiben- me dice el Hokague fumando su pipa- hoy es el examen de graduación de los niños de la academia de tu edad y mañana se elegirán los equipos, yo creo que no necesitas realizar el examen así que aquí tienes tu banda ninja y mañana ve a la academia para conocer a tu equipo. A por cierto te hospedaras con Kakashi, vale?

\- Haii- digo saliendo del despacho al parecer Kakashi tenía que hablar con el Hokague de algo y yo fui a casa de Kakashi para poder dormir tranquilamente, llegue a la casa y entre ya que sabia donde Kakashi guardaba la llave de emergencia y entre subí a mi antigua habitación deje la mochila en el suelo cerré la persiana y me quede dormida en la cama, mi último pensamiento fue que volvería a ver a Sasuke antes de quedarme dormida.

***a la mañana siguiente***

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente, me di una ducha, me cambie de ropa poniéndome otra muda de ropa ninja (con pantalones en vez de las faldas típicas de las kunoichi) y mi cinta ninja en la frente, y baje a desayunar. Me encontré el desayuno encima de la mesa y supuse que Kakashi ya se había ido a visitar la tumba de un gran amigo suyo así que me dispuse a desayunar. Al acabar cogí mis cosas me coloque el porta Kunai en el muslo derecho y salí directa a la academia.

**en la academia**

Llegue al salón donde se encontraban los genin entre y me fije en que un asiento se encontraba rodeado de chicas que se peleaban por sentarse al lado de un chico de pelo negro que a juzgar por su chacra apostaría a que es Sasuke. De repente un chico de pelo rubio y ojos azules se puso de cuclillas delante de Sasuke y un chico delante de él rubio lo empuja haciendo que le de un beso a Sasuke e inmediatamente después se separan haciendo muecas de asco yo casi me meo de la risa, casi, ya que una chica peli rosa estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo al chico rubio, me moví como un rayo e intercepte el golpe con la mano derecha. La chica se sorprende pero aun así...

\- No te atrevas a golpearlo solo por un simple accidente- le digo con voz fría asustándola

\- Tu quién eres?- me pregunta con voz chillona, aunque se veía que no se atrevía a enfadarme- nunca te había visto por la academia

\- Soy nueva- respondo con un tono de voz indiferente, apretándole la mano- y no grites que me destrozas los tímpanos

\- Podrías soltarme me haces daño- me dijo gritando, yo la suelto, ella se va y yo me giro

\- Estas bien?- le pregunto a chico rubio que seguía en el suelo, mi tono se había suavizado y mi rostro muestra una sonrisa

\- Si, gracias- me responde con otra sonrisa

\- Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto curiosa

\- Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, el próximo Hokague- me respondió poniendo se de pie de un salto "así que tu eres mi hermano"- Y tú?

\- Yo soy Raiben- le respondo con simpleza

\- Y tu apellido?- me pregunta ya que no había dicho mi apellido

\- Renuncie a él hace tiempo- le respondo con una sonrisa cansada. Justo en ese momento entra el Sensei y nos tenemos que sentar yo salto por encima de la mesa rápidamente y me siento en el mismo, lugar donde antes se estaban peleando las chicas para sentarme, estaba mirando de reojo a Sasuke y me di cuenta de que había crecido mucho, y era mucho más serio.

\- Vais a tener que formar equipos, estos van a ser de tres a excepción de uno que será de cuatro- dice el sensei- Equipo 1...- hay deje de prestar atención pero cuando dijo Equipo 7 puse atención- Equipo 7 estará formado por Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchija y Raiben- dice el sensei, me di cuenta de que cuando dijo Sakura naruto se puso a celebrarlo y Sakura se deprimió, pero cuando dijo Sasuke, Sakura se puso a celebrarlo y naruto a deprimirse, pero dijo mi nombre y juraría que Sasuke se sorprendió pero intento no demostrarlo, naruto volvió a celebrar y Sakura se volvió a deprimir- Equipo 8 estará formado por Kiba Inuzuma, Hinata Hyuga y Shino Aburame y por último el Equipo 9 estará formado por Shikamaru Nara, Ino Tamanaka y Choji Akimichi. Después de comer venga para conocer a sus senseis.

Me levanto de mi sitio y salgo sabiendo que me encontraría con Sasuke en el sitio de siempre, en la entrada me encuentro con que Naruto le está preguntando a Sakura que si quiere ir a comer con él, pero ella siendo maleducada le dice de malas maneras que no, y Naruto se deprime. Decido seguir a Sakura ya que me imaginaba que iba a pasar, Sakura le pregunta a Sasuke exactamente lo mismo que le acababa de preguntar Naruto a ella y como me esperaba Sasuke le responde con indiferencia lo mismo que le responde ella a Naruto, que tiene cosas que hacer luego me mira y se va, Sakura entonces se da cuenta de que estoy ahí, pero yo decido irme tranquilamente en la misma dirección que Sasuke, ella se me queda viendo 

\- ¿Por qué me miras tanto?- le pregunto sin darme la vuelta ella se sorprende

\- Porque mi Sasuke te ha mirado y se ha ido- me pregunta ¿triste?

\- No te importa de hecho por que no le dejas en paz- le pregunto dándome la vuelta la miro indiferente y me voy dejándola con las palabras en la boca, giro una esquina y me tele transporto a la cabeza de mi padre justo al lado de Sasuke sobresaltándolo

\- Hola Sasuke cuanto tiempo sin verte- le digo con una sonrisa 

\- Hola Raiben, cuando has vuelto?- me pregunta devolviéndome la sonrisa

\- Ayer por la mañana pero me pase el día durmiendo

\- A, sabes lo que hizo Itachi con mi clan- dice poniéndose serio, yo me siento en el suelo y él se sienta cerca mío

\- Si me entere ayer- le mentí- lo siento Sasuke debería haber estado con tigo

\- No te preocupes estabas haciéndote más fuerte para que nadie te hiciera daño y ojala hubiera ido con tigo aquí no serví para poder salvar a nadie- me dice tristemente

\- No te tortures así, Itachi es más fuerte que tu- le digo mirándole a los ojos muy seria "menos mal que no le hizo nada, sino no se lo perdonaría"

\- Tienes razón pero aun así...- me responde

\- Sasuke el pasado es un recuerdo, el presente es un regalo y el futuro es un misterio, es una frase que me enseño mi sensei- le digo a Sasuke para que comprenda que de nada sirve la venganza

\- Muy bonita la frase pero no vas a hacer que cambie de opinión para vengarme- me dice Sasuke divertido y un poco enfadado

\- Bueno por lo menos lo intente- le respondo con una sonrisa encogiéndome de hombros

\- Me voy para la academia, te vienes?- me pregunta sonriendo

\- Lo siento pero tengo una cosa que hacer antes nos vemos luego, vale?- le digo levantándome y dándole un beso en la mejilla y desapareciendo en el acto reapareciendo en el acto junto a Kakashi en la tumba de óbito pero el esta tan centrado que no se da cuenta de que estoy detrás suyo

\- Hola Kakashi, que tal?- le digo dándole un susto

\- Ho, hola Raiben- me responde serio, pero me doy cuenta de que si que le he asustado

\- Deberías haber visto tu cara, el gran ninja que copia asustado por una niñita- le digo en tono de burla

\- Una niñita que es la hija del relámpago amarillo- me responde él con sarcasmo 

\- Ya pero he venido para pedirte que no te retrases tres horas con media hora creo que está bien, además si te viera óbito ahora qué pensaría de ti que le echabas en cara que el llegara tarde pero que ahora tú haces exactamente lo mismo- le echo en cara - Nos vemos luego Kakashi- le digo haciendo aparecer una rosa de hielo en mi mano y dejándola encima de la piedra para desaparecer de allí y aparecer en un árbol cerca de la academia ninja me iba a bajar pero veo a Sakura con Sasuke, pero me doy cuenta de que el chacra es el de Naruto, "nota mental a Naruto le gusta Sakura", me rió por lo bajo ya que Sakura ha estado a punto de besar a Naruto pensando que besaba a Sasuke, que tonta, bueno se van. Me bajo del árbol y me dirijo al aula donde conoceremos a nuestros senseis, espero que a Kakashi no se le ocurra llegar muy tarde porque sino... entro y me encuentro con que los únicos que quedan son dos equipos a parte del mío, me siento detrás de Sasuke, al que ya le están molestando Ino y Sakura, me fije en que había otra chica, con los ojos perlas deduzco que es una Hyuga pero que no estaba molestando a Sasuke, sino que estaba mirando a Naruto, me pongo a mirar a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta de que tenemos a un Inuzuma, un Aburame, un Akimichi y un Nara, de repente entran dos senseis "Kurenai y Asuma que sorpresa que lleguen juntos, no mentira se gustan pero no lo admiten" les saludo haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza y ellos me responden 

\- Equipo 8, con migo- dice Kurenai 

\- Equipo 9, con migo- dice Asuma después de Kurenai y se van quedando solo nosotros cuatro. Yo me subí encima de la mesa, me cruzo de piernas y me pongo a meditar mientras que Naruto a los diez minutos...

\- ya me arte esto es por llegar tarde- dice, yo miro y veo como coloca un borrador en la puerta de tal forma que si se abre se le caiga el borrador a la cabeza a aquel que la abra.

\- Naruto eso no va a funcionar, el es jounin- le dice Sasuke con su cara de poker-face, como siempre

\- Naruto, Sasuke-kun tiene razón- la pesada a hablado y como me he dado cuenta ella siempre apoyara a Sasuke, ella es una inútil y una torpe 

Justo en ese momento entra Kakashi y como no deja que le caiga el borrador en la cabeza

\- mi primera impresión de ustedes es que sois una bola de idiotas- dice Kakashi y como no yo paso de él, me acerco a la puerta y me dirijo a las escaleras para ir a la terraza y esperarles allí

Después de dos minutos aproximadamente aparecen

\- muy bien preséntense, digan sus nombres, lo que les gusta, lo que les disgusta, sus aficiones, y a lo que quieren llegar a ser en el futuro- nos dice Kakashi con su tono cansado

\- Por qué no empieza usted, sensei, así sabremos cómo hay que hacerlo- dice Sakura con su tono ruidoso

\- Muy bien, me llamo Kakashi Hatake, lo que gusta y me disgusta... no me apetece decirles y mi sueño... para el futuro ya es muy tarde para pensarlo- muy bien ahora tu- dice señalando a Naruto

\- solo nos ha dicho su nombre- se queja Sakura

\- me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, lo que más me gusta es el ramen, lo que más me disgusta son los tres minutos que hay que esperar para que esté listo, mi pasatiempo es probar los distintos tipos de ramen que existe y mi sueño para el futuro ser el mejor hokague que allá tenido esta aldea- acaba el rubio hiperactivo

\- bien ahora tu- die Kakashi señalando a Sakura

\- mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, lo que más me gusta... es decir que el chico que me gusta es... mis planes para el futuro son...- todo esto lo ha dicho mirando a Sasuke

\- y lo que te disgusta?- le pregunta Kakashi

\- NARUTO!!!!!!!- dice ella gritando

\- pero porque yo?- Naruto se desilusiona

\- muy bien ahora tu- Kakashi señalando a Sasuke y obviando la escena que se acababa de montar

\- me llamo Sasuke Uchija, tengo mucha aficiones y me gustan pocas cosas y me disgustan muchas, lo que voy a hacer no es un sueño sino que se hará realidad y es restaurar mi clan y matar a cierta persona- todo esto lo dice frio y sin sentimientos, me preocupa porque se refiere Itachi y él me hizo prometer que no le diría la verdad, pero...

\- y por ultimo tu- dice Kakashi señalándome

\- me llamo Raiben, lo que más me gusta es entrenar, me disgusta que la gente me subestime y mi afición es entrenar y aprender jutsus nuevos y mi sueño es llegar a ser la kunoichi más fuerte de las naciones elementales y proteger a las personas que me importan- "a demás de ver esta aldea reducida a cenizas" pienso pero no digo

\- Bien, tenemos un amante del ramen, un Uchija vengador, una chica enamorada del Uchija y otra chica que si que entrena. Mañana nos veremos en el campo entrenamiento 7 a las 5:00, a será mejor que no desayunéis si no queréis vomitar- dice Kakashi- hasta mañana equipo- finaliza desapareciendo en una nube de humo

\- bueno hasta mañana-me despido yo también y me voy caminando hacia dentro del edificio, salgo a la calle y me dirijo a casa

Al llegar a casa entro a la cocina, y me pongo a preparar la cena ya que Kakashi estará leyendo el libro que escribió Jiraiya-sensei y que es para pervertidos, como me imaginaba Kakashi llega justo cuando acabo de cocinar, pone la mesa mientras yo voy sirviendo la cena, nos sentamos a comer 

\- -bueno y porque has dejado que callera el borrador en la cabeza?- le pregunto con curiosidad ya que él sabía que era un trampa tonta

\- no me había dado cuenta- miente

\- -mentiroso- le acuso- se quela habías visto

\- vale me has pillado- dice el levantando las manos en señal de rendición- por cierto que rica está la cena- dice cambiando de tema

\- gracias, bueno ya he acabado, limpias tu o limpio yo?- le pregunto

\- los limpio yo hoy y tu mañana, vale?- me dice Kakashi

\- vale entonces me subo a dormir- le digo- hasta mañana Kakashi

\- buenas noches Raiben- me despido de él y me subo, me pongo el pijama y me quedo dormida.


	5. Reencuentro

Narra Sasuke:

Hoy me levanto como todos los días para ir la academia, me pongo mi ropa de siempre, desayuno y me voy a la academia. 

Un rato más tarde aparecen las petardas de Sakura e Ino, se ponen a pelarse por ver quien se siena a mi lado. En un momento determinado Naruto se pone delante mía, y alguien empuja a el dobe y nos besamos, puaj que asco pero en ese momento escucho una risa que me recuerda a... olvídate de ella sino no podre culminar la venganza contra Itachi, me fijo en que Sakura está a punto de pegar al dobe y una chica con el pelo rojo y mechas amarillas, aparece de la nada e intercepta el golpe que iba hacia Naruto.

\- No te atrevas a golpearlo solo por un simple accidente- le dice con voz fría asustándola, me está empezando a caer bien

\- Tu quién eres?- le pregunta Sakura con su voz chillona aunque se veía que no se atrevía a enfadarla- nunca te había visto por la academia

\- Soy nueva- responde con indiferencia, apretándole la mano- y no grites que me destrozas los tímpanos

\- Podrías soltarme me haces daño- le dice gritando, la suelta y Sakura se va enfadada, ella se gira

\- Estas bien?- le pregunta a Naruto que seguía en el suelo, su tono se había suavizado y su rostro muestra una sonrisa, aun que sus ojos no lo demostraban.

\- Si, gracias- responde el teme

\- Cómo te llamas?- le pregunta curiosa

\- Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, el próximo Hokague- le respondió poniendo se de pie de un salto- Y tú?

\- Yo soy Raiben- le responde, no lo puedo creer es ella, cuanto a crecido, no debe de ser una coincidencia, pero aun así...

\- Y tu apellido?- le pregunta 

\- Renuncie a él hace tiempo- es ella a usad a misma escusa el día que nos conocimos hace 6 años, pero no dije nada me limite a mirarla disimuladamente, en ese preciso instante entra Iruka y dice que va a nombrar los equipos pero no presto mucha atención, hasta que escucho mi nombre

\- -Equipo 7 estará formado por Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchija y Raiben- dice el sensei, no meo puedo creer estaré con ella, aunque me toque con el pelma Naruto y la chillona de Sakura

Veo que Raiben se levanta y sabe que entiendo que nos vemos en el mismo lugar en donde nos conocimos, la sigo pero Sakura me sigue 

\- Sasuke quieres ir a comer con migo?- me pregunta Sakura con un voz que seguramente ella catalogaría como seductora

\- -no- le digo cortante miro a Raiben y me largo de allí dirigiendo me a los rostros Hokague, allí me quedo mirándola aldea y a mi lado aparece Raiben de la nada sobresaltándome

\- Hola Sasuke cuanto tiempo sin verte- me saluda con una sonrisa 

\- Hola Raiben, cuando has vuelto?- le pregunto devolviéndole la sonrisa, la verdad hacia mucho que no lo hacía.

\- Ayer por la mañana pero me pase el día durmiendo- me responde sacándome una gota en la cabeza.

\- A, sabes lo que hizo Itachi con mi clan- digo poniéndome serio, ella se sienta en el suelo y yo me siento a su lado

\- Si me entere ayer- me responde- lo siento Sasuke debería haber estado con tigo- se lamenta

\- No te preocupes estabas haciéndote más fuerte para que nadie te hiciera daño y ojala hubiera ido con tigo aquí no serví para poder salvar a nadie-le digo con un tono de amargura y resentimiento

\- No te tortures así Itachi es más fuerte que tu- me dice mirándome a los ojos muy seria

\- Tienes razón pero aun así...- le respondo con rabia

\- Sasuke el pasado es un recuerdo, el presente es un regalo y el futuro es un misterio, es una frase que me enseño mi sensei- me dice intentando que deje el camino de la venganza 

\- Muy bonita la frase pero no vas a hacer que cambie de opinión para vengarme- le digo entre divertido y enfadado

\- Bueno por lo menos lo intente- me responde con una sonrisa

\- Me voy para la academia, te vienes?- le pregunto sonriendo, e intentando cambiar de tema

\- Lo siento pero tengo una cosa que hacer antes, nos vemos luego, vale?- me responde levantándose, dándome un beso en la mejilla y desapareciendo en el acto, y yo doy gracias a Kami-sama que no me ha viso sonrojado. Bueno me levanto y me dirijo a la academia.

***en una de las aulas de la academia***

Estoy asomado a la ventana y Naruto entra para atacarme pero no entiendo cómo consigue encadenar el jutsu multiclones de sombras con el de sustitución, pero me veo atado en el suelo, el se transforma en mi y sale por la ventana, yo me intento desatar, después de un rato consigo y bajo al aula donde conoceremos a nuestro senseis, y me siento en un asiento vacío pero las petardas han vuelto, me limito a no hacerles el menor caso posible. Al cabo de un rato entra Raiben se sienta y solo se limita a mirar a su alrededor sin hacer caso a nadie, entran dos senseis a la habitación, pero ninguno de ellos es el nuestro, Naruto a los diez minutos de espera decide colocarle una broma al sensei que consiste en colocar el borrador encima de la puerta,

\- -Naruto eso no va a funcionar, el es jouning- le digo 

\- Naruto, Sasuke tiene razón- la inútil a hablado 

Justo en ese momento entra el sensei y le cae el borrador en la cabeza, de verdad es un jouning

\- -mi primera impresión de ustedes es que sois una bola de idiotas- dice el, al parecer Raiben pasa de él y se dirige arriba, y yo sigo su ejemplo, arriba nos encontramos

\- muy bien preséntense, digan sus nombres, lo que les gusta, lo que les disgusta, sus aficiones, y a lo que quieren llegar a ser en el futuro- nos dice el sensei 

\- Por qué no empieza usted, sensei, así sabremos cómo hay que hacerlo- dice Sakura con su tono ruidoso

\- -Muy bien, me llamo Kakashi Hatake, lo que gusta y me disgusta no me apetece decirles y mi sueño para el futuro ya es muy tarde para pensarlo- sacándonos gotas anime a todos- muy bien ahora tu- dice señalando a Naruto

\- -solo nos ha dicho su nombre- se queja Sakura

\- me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, lo que más me gusta es el ramen, lo que más me disgusta son los tres minutos que hay que esperar para que esté listo, mi pasatiempo es probar los distintos tipos de ramen que existe y mi sueño para el futuro es ser el mejor Hokague que allá tenido esta aldea- acaba dobe

\- bien ahora tu- die Kakashi señalando a Sakura

\- mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, lo que más me gusta... es decir que el chico que me gusta es... mis planes par e futuro son...- todo esto lo ha dicho mirándome limito a ignorarla

\- y lo que te disgusta?- le pregunta Kakashi

\- NARUTO!!!!!!!- dice ella gritando

\- -pero porque yo?- Naruto se desilusiona

\- -muy bien ahora tu- Kakashi señalándome y obviando la escena que se acababa de montar

\- me llamo Sasuke Uchija, tengo mucha aficiones y me gustan pocas cosas- "pero desde hace mucho me gusta Raiben", pero esto obviamente no lo digo- me disgustan muchas y lo que voy a hacer no es un sueño sino que se hará realidad y es restaurar mi clan y matar a cierta persona- todo esto lo digo frio y sin sentimientos

\- y por ultimo tu- dice Kakashi señalando a Raiben a ella la presto mucha atención ya que quiero conocerla mejor

\- me llamo Raiben, lo que más me gusta es entrenar, me disgusta que la gente me subestime, mi afición es entrenar y aprender jutsus nuevos y mi sueño es llegar a ser la kunoichi as fuerte de las naciones elementales y proteger a las personas que me importan- a así que tiene que ser muy fuerte

\- -Mañana nos veremos en el campo entrenamiento 7 a las 5:00, a y no desayunéis si no queréis vomitar- dice Kakashi- hasta mañana equipo- finaliza desapareciendo en una nube de humo, Raiben le sigue pero internándose en el edificio, yo también me voy pero saltando de techo en techo, llego a casa, me doy una ducha, me pongo el pijama y me voy a dormir.


	6. Examen de trabajo en equipo

Narra Raiben

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente miro la hora y "mierda me quede dormida Kakashi dijo a las 5 y son las 7", pero bueno seguramente no haya llegado así que me visto corriendo, cojo una manzana y salgo corriendo de casa, antes de llegar, subo la mascara (igual a la de Kakashi), que siempre llevo quitada pero en los combates me la pongo por si sufro algún ataque de tos, (es verdad se me olvido mencionarlo estoy enferma del corazón y de vez en cuando me da un ataque de tos que mis pulmones se llenan de sangre y yo al no poder respirar me pongo a toser y la escupo). Llego al punto de encuentro, allí solo están los chicos, al parecer Kakashi aun no ha aparecido, que suerte

\- hola chicos buenos días- le saludo con la mano

\- Raiben? por que llevas mascara?- me pregunta Sakura

\- Huy casi se me olvida- me quito la máscara- la utilizo en combate y para correr, es muy cómoda para correr con ella - le respondo con una sonrisa y rascando me la cabeza

\- es igual a la de Kakashi-sensei- dice Naruto, dándome un abrazo

\- -uhm- dice Sasuke, como siempre, en ese momento llega Kakashi

\- Hola- dice Kakashi con su aire cansado

\- llega tarde- le echan en cara Naruto y Sakura

\- ya es que se me cruzo un gato negro en el camino y tuve que tomar el camino largo- dice Kakashi con la típica escusa

\- bueno que tenemos que hacer?- le pregunta la peli rosa

\- -vosotros tres, Raiben no tendrá que hacer la prueba- dice Kakashi con su aire calmado

\- Queee¡¡¡¡¡¡ Porque no?- pregunta el hiperactivo de Naruto

\- Porque ella es más fuerte que tú- dice Kakashi- y por qué yo lo digo

\- Pero eso no es justo- dice Sakura

\- -Quien dice que no es justo- dice Kakashi- yo dicto las reglas

\- como quieras- le respondo haciendo me a un lado- buena suerte

\- bueno continuando con lo de antes- dice Kakashi pero yo dejo de escuchar, me tumbo entre las raíces de un árbol y me dispongo a dormir. 

Naruto se enfrenta a Kakashi y cómo no, el tenía que sacar su libro de pervertidos, escrito por Jiraiya-sensei. Yo ya me sabía lo que iba a pasar cierro los ojos y lentamente me voy quedando dormida. Na, es mentira ellos serán mi nuevo equipo y quiero ayudarles, así que dejo un clon descansando para que Kakashi no sospeche y me muevo para intentar ayudarles. A la primera que encuentro es a Sakura, me acerco y la sorprendo pero no permito que grite:

\- ni se te ocurra gritar o nos pillaran- le digo muy seria

\- Raiben, que haces aquí? Se supone que estabas durmiendo, y lo más importante si te pillan te devolverá a la academia- a pesar de que no grita su tono de voz me rompe los tímpanos

\- Estoy aquí por que sois mi equipo. Solo os voy a decir de que va el ejercicio, yo no puedo participar seria trampa- le explico lo más calmada que puedo

\- Ahh, pero Kakashi-sensei ya nos ha dicho de que va el ejercicio, así que, vuelve a dormirte por que no nos ayudas en nada- me grita. Yo paso de seguir con eso porque no me va a escuchar y sigo moviéndome. Localizo el chacra de Sasuke y me acerco:

\- Sasuke, te has dado cuenta de trata el ejercicio?- le pregunto.

\- Hola Raiben. Si, si me he dado cuenta de que es trabajo en equipo, pero ninguno de ellos me llega a la suela de los zapatos. Si tu participaras lo haría contigo pero como no, pues paso, lo hare yo solo- me responde con arrogancia- y no intervengas está bien?

\- - Claro Sasuke, no intervendré- le respondo echando un vistazo al campo de batalla y veo a un Naruto colgado boca abajo y a Kakashi regañándolo- Uff parece que no podre hablar con Naruto, bueno pues te dejo y buena suerte- me despido guiñándole el ojo y haciendo un cambio con mi clon que acabo de disipar y me voy quedando dormida, y esta vez de verdad.

***Pasan las horas, es decir, que es medio día***

Sigue narrando Raiben

Me despierto con el sonido de la alarma de Kakashi, bueno creo que he dormido demasiado. Me levanto de la rama en la que me había quedado dormida, y me dirijo a los postes donde me encuentro con Naruto amarrado a un poster de los de enterramiento.

\- -que ha pasado? y por qué Naruto está amarrado?- pregunto un poco confundida

\- no han sabido superar la prueba, por lo tanto no aprueban y Naruto intento comerse la comida sin permiso- me responde Kakashi

\- No se dieron cuenta de que trataba esta prueba?- pregunto ya que la respuesta era bastante obvia

\- De que trataba?- pregunta Naruto sin entender nada

\- Ni siquiera lo sospecharon- les acusa Kakashi- un equipo formado por cuatro aunque en esta prueba solo participasteis vosotros por que Raiben ya sabía de qué iba

\- Y de que trataba si se puede saberse?- pregunta Sakura cada vez mas confundida

\- De trabajo en equipo, era obvio que vosotros por individual no conseguiríais vencerle pero como un equipo si- les respondo quitándole las palabras de la boca a Kakashi

\- Pero si hubiéramos trabajado en equipo, uno de nosotros no habría pasado y el equipo se fragmentaria- exclama Sakura

\- -Kakashi quería provocar el enfrentamiento para ver quién de ustedes daría su brazo a torcer y pensaría en el bien del equipo- les respondo

\- -Naruto tu lo hiciste todo solo, Sakura tu solo pensaste en Sasuke cuando el desapareció y no ayudaste a Naruto cuando estaba delante de tus narices, y tu Sasuke solo pensaste en ti mismo y en que eres superior a ellos- al oír esas palabras Sasuke se levanta saca un Kunai y ataca a Kakashi, pero este tira a Sasuke al suelo y le coloca el Kunai en el cuello- si un equipo no funciona bien esto es lo que pasa en las misiones, el enemigo coge un rehén y tú tienes que tomar una decisión difícil, por ejemplo Sakura mata a Naruto o Sasuke muere- Sakura no sabe qué hacer pero todo el mundo sabe que preferiría a Sasuke antes que a Naruto- veis en cada misión vuestra vida está en peligro.

\- Kakashi deja ya a Sasuke, creo que lo han comprendido- le pido ya que había puesto su pie encima de la cabeza de Sasuke- y por favor les podrías dar otra oportunidad?- le pregunto, ya que se que Sasuke no soportaría otro año en la academia

\- está bien- dice mientras se levanta de encima de Sasuke - os daré otra oportunidad, comed pero Naruto no probara bocado, todo aquel que le de comer será reprobado en el momento- les amenaza Kakashi- nos vamos?- me pregunta ya que yo no los puedo ayudar

\- Sí, solo espera un minuto- le digo, mientras él se marcha, yo ayudo a levantarse a Sasuke- suerte chicos- les digo corriendo tras Kakashi 

\- no les abras dicho nada, verdad?- me pregunta Kakashi cuando lo alcanzo, mientras él se recuesta en el tronco de un árbol 

\- no te preocupes no les he dicho nada- le respondo con una sonrisa mientras me acomodo detrás de Kakashi para poder ver y en cuanto Naruto come su primer bocado empujo a Kakashi, aunque me imagino que el sentirá como si Óbito, Rin y Oto-san (mi padre fue su maestro) lo empujaran. Él sale disparado hacia el claro donde hemos dejado a Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura, de repente el cielo se nubla y suenan los truenos Kakashi les quiere meter miedo, yo me acerco por detrás, sin mostrarme

\- -Habéis roto las reglas, cual es vuestra escusa?- les pregunta Kakashi con tono serio. Yo me fijo como están, Sasuke se estaba esforzando por permanecer impasible pero lo lograba a duras penas, Sakura se cubría con sus brazos temblando y Naruto estaba amarrado así que casi no puede hacer nada, yo luchaba por no reírme de sus caras

\- Somos un equipo y si Naruto no comía se sentiría débil y no tendría fuerzas y eso debilitaría al equipo- responde Sasuke, haciendo a un lado el orgullo. 

\- Eso somos un equipo- responde Sakura, si que quiere llamar la atención de Sasuke

\- Eso, de veras- grita Naruto

\- Esa es su respuesta definitiva- pregunta Kakashi con una voz que me daba miedo, incluso a mí y eso es decir mucho- entonces...están aprobados- dice sonriendo con su ojo cerrado

\- -Que!!!!!!- Expresa Naruto confundido- He aprobado, he aprobado ya verá Iruka-sensei- grita con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- -Muy bien el equipo siete tendrá mañana su primera misión- anuncia Kakashi- hasta mañana- se despide desapareciendo en una nube humo

\- -Muy bien hecho chicos- les felicito con una sonrisa

\- desde cuanto hace que estas aquí, Raiben-chan?- pregunta Naruto sorprendido

\- desde que Kakashi les interrogo pero como estaban tan pendientes de Kakashi, no os habéis dado cuenta, pero me alegro así podremos estar en el mismo equipo- les respondo, sin quitar mi sonrisa

\- nos vemos mañana- se despide Sasuke, yéndose.

\- yo también me voy- dice Sakura corriendo detrás de Sasuke

\- Bueno Raiben-chan, podrías desatarme por favor?- me pregunta Naruto

\- -Claro- digo sacando un Kunai a la velocidad del rayo y cortando las cuerdas

\- -Gracias- me responde Naruto- oye Raiben quieres ir a comer ramen?- me pregunta Naruto un poco sonrojado

\- Claro- le respondo con una sonrisa, y así nos vamos a Ichiraku sin darnos cuenta se hace tarde- oye Naruto yo me tengo que ir, asique hasta mañana- me despido de Naruto dejando mi dinero sobre la barra y salgo corriendo.

Llego casa y veo que Kakashi todavía no ha vuelto. No puedo evitar soltar un suspiro "nunca va a cambiar". Me voy a la cocina y me pongo a preparar un ramen. Cuando estoy a punto de acabar, entra Kakashi por la puerta, seguido de Gai-sensei y su equipo.

\- Haber Kakashi, será mejor que tengas una buena escusa para llegar tarde y encima traer invitados sin avisar- le digo de brazos cruzados y mi pelo se está elevándose por detrás al estilo de mi madre, suelto un poco de instinto asesino asustando a todos

\- Hola Raiben, hay una muy buena explicación. Veras Gai me reto a otro de sus absurdas pruebas y como siempre perdía pedía la revancha, al final se nos hizo muy tarde y les invite a cenar, pensé que sería buena idea, lo siento- dice muy asustado. Me fijo detrás de él Gai-sensei y Lee estaban abrazándose mutuamente aterrados, y detrás de ellos esta Tenten agarrándose a Neji y este intenta mantener la compostura.

\- Está bien no pasa nada - le digo intentando tranquilizarme- pero Kakashi, tu y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente- le digo con una sonrisa sádica y consiguiendo que un escalofrió les recorra toda la espalda- espero que lo entiendas,- más tranquila- pasar y sentaos hare un poco más de ramen- dirigiéndome a los otros- mientras tanto Kakashi pon la mesa- mientras que vuelvo a la cocina, y escucho una conversación que me saca una sonrisa.

\- Da miedo- dice Lee muy asustado 

\- Y que lo digas Lee, como puede dar tanto miedo si es más pequeña que nosotros- dice la voz que identifico como Tenten

\- Sus llamas de la juventud arden como un infierno- dice Gai-sensei- casi siento pena por ti Kakashi, después de todo te va a matar.

\- No me lo recuerdes espero que se le olvide o por lo menos que sea suave, pero no se que esperar- dice Kakashi- ahora si me disculpas voy a poner la mesa no quiero tentar la suerte.

\- Como es posible que sea tan terrorífica- dice Neji, mientras que hablaban yo ya había acabado de hacer más ramen.

\- Raiben ya he puesto la mesa- dice Kakashi entrando a la cocina y ayudándome a llevar los platos de ramen.

\- A la mesa- les digo- ha por cierto os he escuchado antes mas os vale tener cuidado- les aviso

\- Claro- me responden todos

Después de que casi matara a Kakashi (casi porque ni Gai, ni Lee, ni Tenten me lo permitieron) por tirarme el ramen encima nos sentamos a cenar, cenamos entre risas y bromas. Al final todos se van a su casa y hay nadie me impidió matar a Kakashi, no es broma lo deje para el arrastre, y creo que mandare un mensaje a los chicos para que sepan que la primera misión será dentro de dos días, con eso me voy a mi habitación, y me doy una ducha. Me tumbo en mi cama y me siento un poco mal por Kakashi ya que le he dejado tirado en mitad del salón, me levanto y bajo al salón, gracias a la ayuda de dos clones lo subo a su habitación. Yo me vuelvo a mi habitación y hay si me duermo.


	7. Misión a la tierra de las olas

**dos días más tarde**

Narra Sasuke: 

\- Sasuke, estoy en el punto B- digo a través del comunicador

\- Sakura estoy en el punto C- se escucha por el auricular

\- ... Naruto estoy en el punto A, de veras- el dobe responde

\- eres lento Naruto- le echa en cara Kakashi con su tono cansado- Raiben cuál es tu posición?

\- ...- no se escucha nada al otro lado del comunicador, que raro- ZZZZ- "se ha quedado dormida" pienso con un gota anime en la cabeza

\- RAIBEN!!!!!!- le grita Kakashi, se escucha un golpe y una maldición por lo bajo

\- Que sucede, Kakashi-sensei no tenía por qué gritar- se escucha quejarse a Raiben

\- no deberías quedarte dormida- le reprocha Kakashi- equipo el objetivo se ha movido, cual es su distancia de él?

\- Cinco metros, solo de la señal- le dice el dobe de Naruto

\- ahora- dice Kakashi nos tiramos tras el objetivo que mira por donde es un gato, Naruto lo atrapa y empieza un combate entre él y el gato, que casualmente el gato le está dando una paliza, Raiben coge al gato y le acaricia causando que se calmara, espera cuando llego que yo sepa ella no estaba cuando fuimos por el gato. 

\- confirmar que tiene el lazo en la oreja derecha- nos dice Kakashi

\- confirmado tiene el lazo en la oreja- le respondo aburrido

\- buen trabajo equipo la mascota perdida Tora fue encontrada- nos felicita Kakashi

\- No podríamos hacer otro tipo de misiones, ODIO LOS GATOS!- grita Naruto por el auricular, provocando un dolor de cabeza a todo el mundo.

Narra Raiben:

Estamos en una misión aburridísima, capturar un gato así que decido sentarme en la rama de un árbol y sin darme cuenta me quedo dormida.

\- -RAIBEN!!!!- escucho el grito de Kakashi, y acabo cayéndome de la rama, suelto una maldición por lo bajo y me levanto 

\- Que sucede, Kakashi-sensei no tenía por qué gritar- me quejo 

\- no deberías quedarte dormida- me reprocha Kakashi- equipo el objetivo se ha movido, cual es su distancia de él?- como si no hubiera hecho nada

\- Cinco metros, solo de la señal- le responde Naruto

\- ahora- dice Kakashi escucho que se tiran tras el objetivo, yo me acerco a ellos mientras que Naruto lo atrapa y empieza un combate entre él y el gato, pobre de Naruto le está dando una paliza, me acerco a Naruto y cojo al gato, me pongo a acariciarlo para que se calmara.

\- confirmar que tiene el lazo en la oreja derecha- nos dice Kakashi, por el comunicador

\- confirmado tiene el lazo en la oreja- le responde Sasuke aburrido

\- buen trabajo equipo la mascota perdida Tora fue encontrada- nos felicita Kakashi

\- No podríamos hacer otro tipo de misiones, ODIO LOS GATOS!!!!!- grita Naruto por el auricular, provocándonos un dolor de cabeza

*** Mas tarde en el despacho del Hokague***

Acabamos de entregar al gato a una señora regordeta, mal maquillada, que lo primero que hace es aplastar al gato, parece que mas que salvar al animal lo hayamos condenado, ahora siento pena por él, yo en su lugar me habría suicidado hace tiempo.

\- -Muy bien ahora tenemos preparadas otras misiones para el equipo 7, cuidar al bebe de tres años del señor feudal, ayudar con la compra a su mujer...- el Hokague no logra acabar la frase ya que Naruto le interrumpe

\- No, ya soy un ninja y quiero una misión ninja de verdad- se queja mi hiperactivo hermano 

\- Naruto todos los días llegan solicitudes de misiones que son clasificadas según su nivel de dificultad, es decir el nivel más bajo son las misiones rango D a las más altas rango A o S, nosotros los ninjas también somos clasificados según nuestro nivel de habilidad, vosotros sois Gening el nivel más bajo por eso haréis misiones...- nos explica el Hokague

\- haber ayer comí ramen miso, y hoy se me antoja ramen tensi...- nos estaba contando Naruto e incluso Sasuke y Kakashi-sensei estaban escuchando es decir nadie hacia caso al Hokague

\- ME ESTAIS ESCUCHANDO!!!!- grita el Hokague juraría que se le ve la vena en la frente.

\- me da igual lo que diga ya no me tiene que sermonear como un niño pequeño soy un ninja y quiero una misión ninja- responde cogiéndose una rabieta digna de un niño de 5 años, que en cierta forma me recuerda a papa cuando mama le echaba la bronca, espera no pienses en eso o te deprimirás.

\- valla así que naruto quiere una misión ninja pues eso tendrá, serán guarda espaldas en un viaje- le dice el Hokague, esperen que ha dicho!?!? le ha dado la razón a Naruto eso es nuevo- llamen a nuestro invitado- ordena el Hokague a uno de los ninjas, me pregunto quién será? De repente se abre la puerta dejando pasar a un señor mayor, bebiendo sake o por lo menos lo haría si no se lo tirara todo encima. 

\- que un montón de niños y les tengo que encomendar mi vida a estos niñatos- nos dice y encima esta borracho- y queréis que me crea que son ninjas y me refiero al niño bajito con cara de tarado- el muy baka de Naruto se ríe hasta que nosotros nos acercamos, él se da cuenta que es el bajito con cara de tarado y la cara que se le pone es épica

\- suélteme Kakashi-sensei le voy a matar por haberse metido con un ninja- dice Naruto intentando desembarazarse de Kakashi-sensei que lo había agarrado para que no pegara al viejo borracho

\- Me llamo Tazuna y soy un gran constructor de puentes que tengo de regresar sano y salvo a mi tierra...- dice el hombre pero dejo de escucharlo.

\- Naruto al cliente hay que protegerlo no atacarlo- dice Kakashi-sensei- nos encontraremos en la puerta de la aldea en media hora - dice Kakashi-sensei. 

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se van y yo me giro para irme con Kakashi-sensei y el señor Tazuna pero Kakashi ya se había ido, así que utilizo el jutsu de tele transporte y aparezco en mi cuarto. Cojo mi mochila la lleno con dos conjuntos de ropa, vendas ninja, antídotos contra cualquier tipo de veneno, y mi Katana. Cierro la mochila y aparezco en un árbol cerca de la entrada, allí se encuentran Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto, por supuesto faltan Kakashi y Tazuna, decido quedarme en la rama a ver qué pasa. En menos de cinco minutos naruto ha estado retando unas 5 veces a Sasuke, "como de imbécil puede llegar a ser mi hermano?" Y cuando ya me estaba quedando dormida en la rama aparece Kakashi junto con Tazuna

\- Muy bien equipo ya es hora de irnos- les dice a los chicos

\- Llego tarde!!!!- le gritan Naruto y Sakura 

\- Pero no podemos irnos todavía falta Raiben- les avisa Sakura 

\- Te equivocas estoy aquí desde hace un buen rato- digo bajando del árbol de un salto- casi me quedo dormida- digo guiñando el ojo, despedazándome.

\- Bueno pues entonces andando- dice Kakashi.

Naruto se pone súper contento, y Sakura le regaña pero yo no les prestó atención ya que he notado un movimiento en unos árboles cercanos pero no veo nada, "habrá sido mi imaginación", y continuamos caminando los demás están hablando y no les prestó atención estoy tan metida en mis pensamientos hasta que Kakashi dice:

\- Un momento ustedes estaban dudando del Hokague- les acusa "pero que me he perdido?", mientras que Naruto y Sakura niegan enérgicamente- no se preocupen en misiones de rango C no hay peleas contra otros ninjas- "así que de eso hablaban de la jerarquía de los ninjas" 

\- Qué bien no tendremos que atacar a otros ninjas- dice Sakura 

\- No, no se preocupen- le responde Kakashi pero Tazuna se tensa y Sasuke también lo ha visto. 

Seguimos caminando un rato, y en mitad del camino hay un charco, "pero que trampa mas imbécil", aun que sigo como si nada ya que Kakashi también lo ha visto. Me ha dicho con la mirada que no diga nada, yo me adelanto y me coloco a la altura de Naruto. Y sin previo aviso del charco salen dos ninjas unidos por cadenas que se nos acercan corriendo enganchando a Kakashi y 'matándolo', todos quedan en shock. Los ninjas van a atacar a Naruto pero antes una surikens pasa volando enganchando las cadenas a un árbol, pero no es suficiente así que lanzo un kunai rápidamente, impidiendo que las cadenas se muevan, y se ven obligados a soltarse y atacar solos, mientras uno va tras Tazuna, el otro ataca a Naruto, no sé qué hacer pero como veo que Sakura protege a Tazuna, voy a ayudar a Naruto.

\- NARUTO, AGACHATE!!!!- le grito y en cuanto lo hace me apoyo en su espalda dándole un patada en la cara al ninja, aun que no consigo evitar que me haga un arañazo en la pierna, al que no presto atención y sigo atacando al ninja con puro Taijutsu. Acabo por lanzarlo contra un árbol, con la fuerza descomunal que me enseño Tsunade-sama, dejando al ninja inconsciente, me giro para encarar al otro pero me encuentro con que Kakashi le ha cogido por el cuello, mis músculos se relajan al saber que el resto de mi equipo está bien- quizás me he pasado un poco- digo mirando en dirección al ninja que había lanzado contra un árbol rompiendo ese y los tres siguientes.

\- Naruto perdona no haberte ayudado antes pero no pensé que te quedarías parado, Sakura muy bien reaccionado al proteger a Tazuna, Sasuke sin problemas y Raiben muy buen trabajo al proteger a Naruto pero hay que tratar esa herida cuanto antes ya que las garras de los ninjas tenían veneno- "muy agudo Kakashi no me había dado cuenta"-señor Tazuna tenemos que hablar.- le dice mientras amarra a los ninjas con su propia cadena.

\- Como supisteis que estábamos ahí?- pregunta el ninja que capturo Kakashi, ya que el otro sigue inconsciente por el golpe que le di.

\- Es en serio?- pregunto retóricamente- un charco en mitad del camino cuando no había llovido en semanas.- respondo antes que Kakashi 

\- Pero si sabían que estaban ahí por qué dejar que los genin se enfrentaran a los ninjas- le pregunta Tazuna a Kakashi

\- Es cierto que me podría a ver encargado de ellos cuando descubrí su trampa, pero eso no me habría dicho a quien seguían, es decir, si era un ataque de ninja contra ninja o si iban tras de usted el gran constructor de puentes- le dice- y lo que descubrí es que lo perseguían a usted, por que mintió cuando encargo la misión? si hubiéramos sabido que lo perseguían ninjas la misión se habría clasificado como B o un nivel más alto, porque se esforzó en ocultar esta información?- le pregunta Kakashi con su típica calma que me está exasperando.

\- Nosotros solo somos simples genin no tenemos el nivel suficiente para esta misión además tenemos que volver para curar adecuadamente la herida de Raiben.- dice Sakura con voz de niña buena.

\- No os preocupéis por eso llevo un antídoto y vendas en mi mochila, me lo metí por si acaso pero nunca pensé que lo necesitaría- les comento ya que no me apetecía volver a hacer esas misiones tan aburridas, mientras que me siento y empiezo a sacar las cosas para sacar el veneno ponerme el antídoto, desinfectar y vendar la herida.

\- Pero no sabemos cómo sacar ese veneno- dice Sakura se nota a la legua que quiere volver

\- Yo si se, entrene con Tsunade-sama, Sakura se perfectamente como extraer un veneno creado por simples chunnin- le digo quitándome la banda ninja y dejando ver un rombo en mitad de mi frente lo que me reconoce como alumna de Tsunade- así que no regresaremos porque yo este herida, es más puedo pelear con la herida perfectamente- le digo poniéndome de pie ya que había acabado de vendar la herida.


	8. Zabuza Momochi

Narra Raiben

Nos encontramos en bote camino del país de las olas, mientras que la niebla se hacía espesa, yo me acomode un poco y me dispuse a entrar en mi espacio mental, necesitaba hablar con Fenris y Kurama (antes de que preguntéis, mi hermano posee la mitad de Kurama, el kyuby, y yo la otra mitad. Kurama es un zorro gigantesco que posee nueve colas, sus ojos son rojos y rasgados lo que le da un aspecto más atemorizante, mi hermano todavía no ha hecho contacto con él. En cuanto a Fenris, el es el lobo de las once colas, tiene el pelaje gris tirando al blanco, y los ojos son azules como dos témpanos de hielo, aun que es muy amable y se preocupa por mí. Nadie sabe acerca de él, a excepción de Akatsuki ya que por eso me contactaron dejando aparte mi historial de misiones), aparezco en mi espacio mental delante de los mencionados anteriormente:

\- Vaya mirad a quien tenemos aquí- me dice Kurama-sensei, si así es, tanto Kurama como Fenris me han entrenado a parte de Jiraiya y Tsunade ( y os preguntareis como es que han decidido entrenarme, la verdad es que yo quiero ver Konoha reducida a cenizas, sé que mis padres murieron protegiéndola pero los de Konoha a cambio de su sacrificio, mi hermano y yo hemos sufrido mucho, pero sobre todo mi hermano ya que el no sabe que yo existo y los aldeanos lo maltrataron. Ellos al ver que lo que quería hacer era para cuidar a mi hermano me han ayudado, ya que conocen mis motivos)

\- No digas chorradas, se que en realidad te alegras de verme, bola de pelos- le reclamos a Kurama.

\- Como me has llamado- me dice Kurama-sensei enfadado y con su sonrisa maliciosa, "mierda me la devolverá con el entrenamiento" pienso mientras que trago duro

\- Lo lamento, Kurama-sensei- le digo haciendo una reverencia.

\- Kurama, no seas malo con ella, después de todo ha cumplido con las expectativas del entrenamiento, mucho antes de lo que pensábamos, no?- Fenris-sensei es muy amable pero mejor me callo- Porque estas preocupada Raiben?

\- Estoy preocupada ya que los que nos atacaron antes eran chunnin ahora nos atacara un jounin un ninja de elite y si Kakashi-sensei no puede con el tendré que pelear yo contra ese y ellos podrían descubrir...- me estoy poniendo muy nerviosa.

\- Tranquila cuando llegue llegara, ahora estate atenta ya que estamos llegando- me avisa Fenris-sensei.

\- Vale, nos vemos luego- digo abandonando mi espacio mental.

En el momento en que llegamos al puerto. Seguimos caminando en dirección a la casa del constructor de puentes, pero siento una presencia muy conocida. Un día me encontré con Kisame e Itachi, iban a visitar a un amigo de Kisame, y yo como tenía un par de días libres de entrenamiento los acompañe y le conocí. Mierda si tengo que pelear contra él, las cosas son peor de lo que pensaba, esperemos que Kakashi se encargue de él y yo no tenga que intervenir pero aun así el no se callara con ello y ellos se enteraran y yo... algo interrumpe mis pensamientos y es una gran espada que si no fuera por mis reflejos me habría matado por suerte los demás también se agacharon. Me giro hacia donde se había clavado la espada, me coloco mi mascara por si acaso y veo a la persona que menos quería ver en este momento...

\- Valla, valla pero si es Zabuza Momochi, el Demonio oculto de la neblina, y unos de los 7 espadachines de la niebla, además de ser un renegado de Kiri (aldea oculta entre la niebla)- dice Kakashi nervioso no, no, no porque tenía que ser él? Pienso desesperada Kakashi no podrá con él a pesar de tener eso- si él es nuestro enemigo tendré que utilizar esto- dice mientras se lleva una mano a su banda en el lugar donde esta le cubre el ojo y levantándolo

\- Valla pero si es Kakashi Hatake, el ninja que copia- dice Zabuza divertido- sabes en mi libro Bingo (libro en el que aparecen los ninjas más peligrosos y desertores de las aldeas) apareces y pone que eres el ninja que ha copiado mas de mil jutsus. Parece que podre ver el sharingan en acción.- luego pasea la vista por todos- denme al viejo y no tendremos problemas- le dice a Kakashi

\- Lo siento pero nuestra misión es protegerlo- le dice Kakashi. Mientras ellos hablaban Zabuza no para de mirarnos hasta que su vista se posa en mi.- equipo formación en cruz protejan al constructor de puentes- una vez dicho eso ellos se mueven pero yo me quedo donde estoy.

\- Valla pero miren quien está con Kakashi, si es Raiben Namikaze, el Destello Sangriento- dice mirándome y todos me miran sorprendidos- pensé...

\- Hola Zabuza-san, mucho tiempo sin verte- le saludo y le interrumpo, antes de que diga algo que no tienen que conocer ellos.

\- Raiben que quiere decir? y ese apellido? Y el sobrenombre?- me pregunta Naruto

\- Ese es mi apellido, aunque nunca lo uso por que todavía no estoy segura de querer tenerlo, en cuanto al sobrenombre es por lo que soy capaz de hacer- le respondo sin mirarlo- y yo no quería que supierais de esto.

\- Bueno Raiben yo no quiero pelear contigo pero si es necesario sabes que lo hare- me dice Zabuza

\- Lo sé, pero no puedo entregarte al viejo, aun que tenga ganas de hacerlo- le respondo con indiferencia, aún que sé que las miradas de mis compañeros no se partan de mi y noto como Tazuna, se tensa ante esa revelación.

\- entonces tendrá que ser por las malas- me responde Zabuza

\- Raiben me encargo yo de él, tu retrocede y no te metas en la pelea- me ordena Kakashi 

\- como quieras- le respondo posicionándome al lado de Sasuke y este me mire de reojo al igual que todos, la verdad me da igual todo, no les voy a responder con la verdad bueno a medias.

\- Bueno parece que tendrá que ser por las malas- dice Zabuza cogiendo su espada y apareciendo encima del agua haciendo posiciones de manos y concentrando mucho chacra- Ninpou: Kirigakure no jutsu (Jutsu de ocultarse en la neblina)

De repente todo se empieza a llenar de una niebla muy espesa y él desaparece.

\- Ha desparecido- gritan Naruto y Sakura

\- Imagino que nos intentara matar por sorpresa- dice Kakashi

\- Como!?!?!?- grita Sakura muy asustad.

\- La verdad, no me extrañaría ya que él pertenecía a la unidad de asesinato silente de su aldea, puede que nos mate a todos y nosotros no nos demos cuenta- digo con una siniestra satisfacción al ver a Sakura tan asustada.- además el sharingan de Kakashi-sensei no funciona correctamente en este jutsu así que tener mucho cuidado.- noto como todos se tensan.

\- La niebla se está extendiendo- dice Naruto muy alterado

\- 8 puntos- escucho la voz de Zabuza que parece venir de todas partes

\- Que?!? De que habla?!?- pregunta Sakura muy nerviosa

\- Entre la faringe, el espinazo, los pulmones...- sigue diciendo Zabuza, mierda son los lugares donde el daño puede ser mortal- el hígado, la yugular, la aorta...-sigue enumerando, mis compañeros siguen muy nerviosos- ...los riñones y el corazón... ¿Cuál de todos estos puntos atacare?- termina diciendo Zabuza, jajaja la cara de mis compañeros es para partirse, pero no es momento. Paseo mi vista por mis compañeros y el lugar y me fijo en Sasuke, está muerto de miedo y temblando, tiene un kunai en la mano y se está apuntando a sí mismo con el kunai. Me acerco a Sasuke ya que entiendo esto perfectamente, después de todo lo he vivido pero peor ya que fue entre Jiraiya y Orochimaru, dos de los tres legendarios sanin (ninjas a nivel kage pero sin llegar a superarlo), le coloco mi mano en su hombro, haciendo que él se gira y me ve, yo le sonrío.

\- Tranquilo Sasuke, no permitiré que le pase nada, ya que ustedes son mis compañeros y los protegeré aun que me cueste la vida- le digo, veo como Sakura y Naruto se tranquilizan un poco, y Sasuke me sonríe sin que los demás se den cuenta

\- Gracias- me dice susurrando, pero antes de que pueda responder aparece Zabuza en medio de todos, yo empujo a Sasuke, Sakura y tiro a Tazuna al suelo, a Naruto no pude ayudarle pero Kakashi le empuja para que no le pase nada, y apuñala a Zabuza en la tripa, pero lo que sale de la herida no es Sangre sino agua.

\- Kakashi-sensei detrás de usted- grita Naruto, en ese momento el clon desaparece en agua y Zabuza aparece detrás de Kakashi y lo 'corta por la mitad', ya que también es un clon de agua, Zabuza está sorprendido justo en ese momento aparece el verdadero Kakashi por la espalda de Zabuza colocándole un kunai en el cuello

\- Se acabo- dice Kakashi, Sakura esta aliviada, Naruto contento, Sasuke me mira pero ve que estoy todavía alerta y el sigue mi ejemplo

\- Jajaja, vas a necesitar más que imitarme para vencerme y no te será fácil- dice Zabuza muy calmado- aprovechaste que Raiben les dijo eso a sus compañeros y copias te mi técnica, mientras veías mis movimientos, pero...- en ese momento el Zabuza que estaba siendo amenazado se desaparece en agua y aparece el verdadero Zabuza por detrás- yo no soy tan fácil de vencer.

Zabuza mueve su espada para cortar a Kakashi por la mitad pero este se agacha por los pelos, entonces la espada de Zabuza se clava en el suelo Zabuza cambia de manos hábilmente y apoyándose en su espada le pega una patada a Kakashi mandándolo a volar por los aires dirección al agua, Zabuza va a perseguirlo pero se detiene ya que Kakashi había lanzado Makibishi (clavos arrojadizos) y va a por Kakashi que acaba de salir a la superficie del agua pero noto que el agua le pesar Una trampa Zabuza se coloca detrás de Kakashi realizando unas posiciones de manos

\- Suiton: Suirō no Jutsu (elemento agua jutsu prisión de agua) – dice Zabuza al acabar las posiciones de manos, entonces el agua crea un esfera en la que Kakashi queda atrapado- intentaste huir al agua, pero fue un gran error. Bueno acabare contigo más tarde, primero los matare a ellos- dice creando un clon de agua que desaparece y golpea a Naruto y pisa la banda ninja de naruto que salió volando- vosotros lleváis bandas ninja pensando que eso os hace ninjas de verdad pero vosotros no lo sois, solo sois mocosos que juegan a ser ninjas.

\- Chicos coger al constructor y salir de aquí, ¡no podréis con él, esta a otro nivel! Salir de aquí ya que el clon de agua no se puede alejar mucho del cuerpo real.- nos dice Kakashi, me siento deprimida, todos se han olvidado de mí, un aura de depresión me rodea. Sasuke ataca al clon de Zabuza con dos surikens que este bloquea con su espada, Sasuke salta pero es detenido por el clon que le coge del cuello y lo avienta contra un árbol, y se golpea, Sakura está en shock y muy asustada, no podrá hacer nada, Naruto está casi en las misma que Sakura y Sasuke está herido, trago duro mierda tendré que intervenir, pero antes de que me mueva

\- Jajajaja, ustedes no lo entendéis, verdad?- dice Zabuza- seguís intentando ser ninjas? Cuando yo tenía vuestra edad... mis manos ya estaban manchadas de sangre- dice levantando su mano

\- El demonio Zabuza- dice Kakashi

\- Oh parece que no soy el único que conoce a su oponente- dice Zabuza

\- Hace mucho tiempo, la aldea de la niebla era conocida como la aldea de la niebla sangrienta, ya que tenían que matar a todos sus compañeros para pasar a ser ninja pero todo cambio cuando sucedió un incidente hace 10 años cuando un niño que ni siquiera conocía lo básico del arte ninja entro y masacro a mas cien candidatos, sin ningún remordimiento- acaba diciendo Kakashi, yo ya me conocía esa anécdota.

\- Se sintió tan bien- dice Zabuza, mis compañeros estaban en shock, y el clon de Zabuza se mueva hacia Sasuke y Naruto para golpearlos pero yo intercepto el golpe bloqueándolo y dándole un golpe que lo deshizo.

\- Te olvidaste de mi, estabas tan entretenido que ni te acordaste que estaba aquí, y lo mismo va para ti Kakashi, ya que yo si estoy capacitada para pelear contra Zabuza,- les digo muy triste y con un aura de depresión rodeándome, sacándole unas gotas anime a todos- además te demostrare porque me llaman destello sangriento- le digo con una mirada que aria temblar al mismísimo shinigami. Justo en ese momento otro clon de Zabuza aparece por detrás

\- Raiben detrás de ti- me grita naruto, pero yo ya me había dado cuenta me agacho giro y le propino un golpe en la tripa que lo derriba y es lanzado contra el verdadero Zabuza antes de desaparecer. Aprovechando la distracción del clon desaparezco y aparezco por detrás de Zabuza dándole una patada que lo separa de Kakashi, le agarro y vuelvo a aparecer con los demás y Kakashi al hombro.

\- Kakashi, ahora me toca pelear con el así que no interrumpas, entendiste.- le digo con una mira seria, mis compañeros me miran con asombro, ya que lo único que vieron es la estela roja de mi pelo aparecer y desparecer en un parpadeo.

\- Vale- me responde derrotado y con un corte bastante profundo en el abdomen- pero ten cuidado sigues con una herida en tu pierna

\- Deberías preocuparte por ti mismo ya que tienes un feo corte en tu abdomen- le replico, se acerca un clon que antes había hecho y se pone a curar a Kakashi, yo vuelvo a desaparecer y aparecer encima del agua en frente de Zabuza que se acaba de reincorporar. 

Me pongo a pelear con él una patada por su parte yo la bloqueo con mis brazos y se la devuelvo pero él lo bloquea con su espada, una estocada por el otro y saco un kunai especial de mi padre y la bloqueo, al ver que no llegamos a nada nos separamos y nos ponemos a realizar los mismos sellos.

\- Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (elemento agua: jutsu misil-dragón de agua)- decimos al mismo tiempo y dos dragones de agua se elevan del lago en donde nos encontrábamos y chocan entre ellos no hay ninguno que sobrepase al otro por lo tanto al final las técnicas se anulan mutuamente y volvemos a realizar sellos, aunque yo los hago diferentes a él, ya que no conozco muchos jutsus de agua pero aun así este es poderoso, acabo de realizar los sellos antes que Zabuza

\- Suiton: Bakusui Shōha (Elemento Agua: Explosión de Agua Colisión de Olas)- digo acabando de realizar la secuencia de sellos y creando olas gigantes que empujan a Zabuza contra un árbol, veo que unos de mis clones a cubierto a mis compañeros.

Me posiciono al lado de Zabuza, y Kakashi se acerca con un kunai en mano para acabar con Zabuza, ya que está muy mal herido por mi jutsu, pero antes de que él le de el golpe final, dos agujas senbun (unos dardos muy finos que se utilizan para paralizar y bloquear los músculos, es decir no lo ha matado) le impactan en el cuello haciendo que él se desplome, todos nos damos la vuelta, aun que yo ya sé quién es, vemos a un chico de nuestra edad con el pelo negro y una máscara ANBU de Kiri.

\- Gracias por distraerlo así he podido matarlo- nos dice, en ese momento Kakashi se agacha y toca el cuello de Zabuza para buscar signos vitales pero al no encontrarlos

\- Esta muerto-nos dice Kakashi, veo como Naruto quiere reclamar pero Sakura le calla- por tu mascara puedo ver que eres un ANBU de Kirigakure

\- Así es- dice a la vez que realiza un shunshin de hojas apareciendo al lado del cuerpo de Zabuza, cargándolo y desapareciendo otra vez, aun que antes de que se fuera me mira y yo asiento imperceptiblemente. Kakashi suspira y se vuelve a tapar su sharingan con su máscara y antes de dar un paso cae al suelo inconsciente, entre todos lo cargamos y vamos a casa del constructor de puentes. 

 

 

Fenris (imaginense que tiene los ojos azules)

 

Kurama


	9. Haku y la verdad

Narra Raiben

Nos encontramos en la sala de estar de la casa de Tazuna esperando a que Kakashi despierte, yo ya le había hecho un chequeo y solo estaba cansado por usar mucho su sharingan. Todos me miran y sé que me quieren preguntar muchas cosas pero están esperando a que Kakashi despierte para preguntarme, en eso se abre la puerta de la habitación de Kakashi y este sale con muletas.

\- Ya se encuentra mejor Kakashi-sensei? – le pregunta Sakura.

\- Si, no os preocupéis- le responde- Raiben creo que tendrás que dar muchas explicaciones- dice mirándome seriamente.

\- Ya lo sé, aunque sabía que pasaría pensé que tardaría mas- le respondo- bueno quien empieza con las preguntas?

\- Porque nunca me dijiste tu apellido a pesar de que nos conocíamos de antes?- me pregunta Sasuke con su tono neutro de siempre y un imperceptible tono de reproche

\- Porque eran ordenes directas del Hokague, nadie tenía que conocer mi apellido, ya que mis padres se ganaron muchos enemigos a lo largo de todas las naciones, y tanto fuera como dentro de nuestra aldea- le respondo con la mitad de la verdad ya que la otra parte es que mi hermano no se entere de esto.

\- Porque tienes el mismo apellido que el 4º Hokague, Minato Namikaze?- me pregunta Sakura, odio que sea tan...

\- Porque él es mi padre- le respondo escuetamente- y antes de que preguntes porque tengo el pelo rojo es porque era el color de mi madre- veo como todos me miran con respeto- argh, por esto no quería que supierais mi apellido, la mayoría de la gente de la aldea si conocieran mi apellido le dirían a sus hijos que se acerquen a mi porque soy la hija del héroe de la aldea y nadie seria mi amigo por como soy- les digo.- además hubiera preferido que mi padre hubiera sido una persona normal y ahora estuviera con migo que el héroe de esta aldea- termino diciendo con un poco de odio en la voz por suerte para mí los demás están en shock por la información que les he dado.

\- Por eso siempre que te presentas y te preguntan el apellido decías que habías renunciado a él?- me pregunta Sasuke

\- Así es, es más fácil decir eso, que contar la verdad- le respondo con alivio de que Sasuke lo comprenda.

\- Como es que tienes es sobrenombre de Ryuketsu no furasshu (destello sangriento)?- me pregunta Naruto, es extraño que no haya hablado en todo el rato, pero bueno.

\- Eso es porque yo me fui de la aldea con 6 años para entrenar y no volví hasta los 12 años, durante ese tiempo que estuve fuera de la aldea fui realizando trabajos para poder ganar experiencia y al final, debido a mi velocidad y mi pelo me pusieron ese apodo- le digo, la verdad es por mas cosa pero ese es el principal motivo.

\- De donde conocías a Zabuza?- me pregunta Kakashi mirándome fijamente

\- Pues en un trabajo me tope con él, ya que estaba haciendo el mismo, decidimos realizarlo juntos.- mas mentirosa imposible.- bueno si ya ha acabado la ronda de preguntas, Kakashi-sensei nos ibas a decir algo?- haber si consigo cambiar de tema.

\- Si, chicos Zabuza sigue vivo- va y lo suelta de golpe que cuidadoso.

\- Queeeeeeee!!!!!!!- gritan Sakura y Naruto, y yo pensando que se había cansado de gritar.

\- Pero Kakashi-sensei usted reviso el cuerpo y dijo que había muerto- dice Sakura

\- Piénselo que tipo de armas utilizo el ANBU para 'matarlo'?- les pregunto

\- Eran agujas- responde Sasuke- espera no puede ser

\- Exacto, las armas que utilizo el ninja se llaman agujas sembun, son precisas pero raramente letales... - les informo

\- Lo que nos lleva a la conclusión de que el ANBU no lo estaba matando si no ayudando a escapar- termina mi oración Kakashi- y por eso hay que prepararnos rápido.

\- Pero sensei usted casi muere y si no llega a ser por su sharingan y por la intervención de Raiben habríamos muerto- dice Sakura- y aun así mire como le ha dejado

\- Que este así no significa que no pueda entrenarlos- le responde Kakashi con su tono cansado.

***un rato mas tarde en el bosque***

\- Que haremos?- pregunta Naruto

\- Trepar a los arboles- le responde Kakashi, uff que royo yo creo que le mostrare que sé hacerlo e iré a visitarle, es lo mínimo después de cómo le deje 

\- Queeeeeeee!!!!!- y ahí está otra vez ese grito de Sakura y Naruto

\- Solo hay una regla- sigue diciendo Kakashi sin prestarles atención- trepar sin las manos

\- Pero como haremos eso?- le pregunta Sakura con su voz de niña buena que me da arcadas, entonces Kakashi se dirige a un árbol y empieza a escalarlo como si estuviera caminado por el suelo con las muletas

\- Fácil concentráis el chacra en vuestros pies y trepáis a él- les responde

\- Y esto para que nos va a servir?- le pregunta Naruto

\- Fácil para tener un mejor control del chacra- le respondo en una rama boca abajo.

\- Como lo has hecho Raiben-chan? - vuelve a preguntar Naruto con estrellas en los ojos

\- Concentre el chacra y trepe- le respondo como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo- un consejo: no concentréis mucho chacra o podríais partir el árbol por la mitad, pero si le ponéis poco no podréis adheriros bien al árbol y caeréis para atrás golpeándoos la cabeza. Por cierto Kakashi-sensei ya que controlo esto y lo de caminar por el agua podría irme a entrenar a otro lugar?- le pregunto

\- Está bien Raiben pero no te alejes mucho, ya que Zabuza podría andar cerca.- me responde.

\- Vale- le respondo desapareciendo.

Apareciendo ente las vigas del techo de una habitación poco iluminada y con solo una cama y una silla. En la cama se encuentra Zabuza, medio inconsciente y en la silla esta Haku sin su máscara puesta. Estoy a punto de bajar a saludarles pero a parece una persona enana, vestida con un traje negro y escoltada por dos samuráis, parece que ese es el tal Gato, el se acerca a Zabuza

\- Como que un experto en asesinato, el demonio de la niebla, más bien el gallina de la neblina- dice mientras acerca una mano a las sabanas que cubren a Zabuza- abre los ojos sé que me estas escuchando- pero antes de que la mano llegue siquiera a tocar la sabanas Haku coge la mano y se la aprieta

\- Ni se te ocurra tocar a Zabuza-sama con tus sucias manos- le dice apretándole la mano mas hasta que se escucha un crack, le ha roto la mano

\- Me la has roto animal- le reclama Gato, sus guardaespaldas hacen un ademan de desenvainar sus espadas, pero Haku se mueve a gran velocidad, las coge y se las coloca en sus cuello de tal forma que si se mueven ellos mueren.- te doy otra oportunidad ni una mas- le dice Gato saliendo de allí seguido de sus matones.

\- Haku no era necesario que lo hicieras- le reclama Zabuza, me imagino que por que tiene un kunai escondido en su cama

\- Parece que me pase un poco no Zabuza-san- le digo bajando de un salto al suelo- cuanto tiempo sin verte Haku- los saludo con una sonrisa

\- Valla así que estabas ahí e Raiben- me dice Haku devolviéndome la sonrisa- cuanto hace que estas aquí?

\- Pues desde antes de que llegara Gato- le respondo rascándome la nuca- sabéis que os va a traicionar, no?

\- Si – me responde Zabuza- sabes Raiben sigues dando patadas muy fuertes, -me dice Zabuza sobándose la parte en el que le golpee- y ni hablar de tus jutsu parece que has conseguido dominar esa técnica.

\- Sabes que he seguido entrenando- le respondo- por cierto he venido para curarte un poco después de todo estas así por mi culpa. 

\- Gracias Raiben-me responde Haku, mientras que yo retiro un poco las sabanas para poder concentrar mi chacra y empiezo a curarle.

\- Porque los proteges?- me pregunta Zabuza- después de todo tu odias a Konoha. 

\- Porque uno de ellos es mi hermano, el otro es una promesa y la otra me da igual pero no puedo dejarla de lado- le respondo 

\- Quien es quien?- me pregunta Haku curioso, ya que no suelo hablar de mi

\- Pues el del pelo rubio, ojos azules, atolondrado e idiota, es mi hermano Naruto Uzumaki, aun que él no lo sabe- le respondo- el de pelo azabache, y ojos negros, egocéntrico y orgulloso es Sasuke Uchija, la promesa- sigo contando- y por último la pelo chicle, ojos verdes, chillona, idiota, torpe, y fan girl del Uchija, es Sakura Haruno- acabo- por cierto Zabuza porque tuviste que mencionar mi apellido y mi sobre nombre me has ocasionado muchos problemas con mi equipo, es mas Kakashi comienza a sospechar de mi porque te conozco.

\- Lo lamento pequeña pero no sabía que tu equipo no los conocía- me responde, la verdad Zabuza es como un hermano mayor ya que nos conocimos gracias a Kisame e Itachi, pero luego nos volvimos a encontrar otras veces

\- Bueno me tengo que ir o ahora si sospecharan de mi- le digo mientras que me levanto- te he curado las heridas más profundas pero aun así tendrás que permanecer reposando un par de días más, para recuperarte del todo. Bueno nos vemos- me despido mientras que aparezco en la habitación que nos fue asignada a Sakura y a mí, me encuentro con Sakura durmiendo, yo me acuesto también y me quedo dormida.

****A la mañana siguiente****

Me despierto y veo que no hay nadie en la habitación, me visto y bajo a la cocina, me encentro a todos desayunando a excepción de Naruto

\- Buenos días- digo sentándome en mi sitio a la vez que todos me saludan con un movimiento de cabeza- Donde esta, Naruto?- pregunto ya que es el único que no se encuentra en la casa

\- Seguramente halla estado entrenando y se halla muerto por falta de chacra- dice Sakura

\- Lo dice la que tiene las reservas de chacra más pequeñas- le respondo, porque a pesar de que no estuve en su entrenamiento soy ninja sensor y sus reservas de chacra son pésimas.

\- Por que dices eso yo soy la que mejor control de chacra tiene- me responde con orgullo

\- 1º la que mejor control de chacra tiene aquí soy yo, ya que puedo caminar por el agua e incluso he logrado subir una cascada cosa que ni Kakashi-sensei ha podido, y en 2º lugar es imposible que naruto haya muerto por falta de chacra o por sobre esforzarse, ya que lo que ustedes han entrenado no es nada, cuando tenía 5 años logre dominar el jutsu estrella de mi padre y podía mantener una batalla a base de taijutsu con Kakashi-sensei por 10 min, así que ni se te ocurra decir eso, entiendes?- le pregunto, no sé ni por que le digo esto, solo ella consigue sacarme de mis casillas.

\- Porque lo defiendes acaso estas enamorada de él?- insinúa Sakura si supieras quién es le respetarías. Noto como Sasuke me mira como si estuviera celoso?

\- Te equivocas, no me gusta si no que me preocupo, teniendo en cuenta que me veo identificada con él- le respondo tranquilamente, mientras me levanto de la mesa y me voy hacia la puerta.

\- Ha dónde vas? Y tu desayuno?- me pregunta Sakura

\- Voy a buscar a Naruto y ya he acabado mi desayuno- le respondo tranquilamente a la vez que cierro la puerta. 

Voy hacia donde siento el chacra de mi hermano pero noto algo raro ya que también está el chacra de Haku, pero no están peleando así que me imagino que se cambio de ropa y estarán hablando. Llego cerca del claro donde se encuentran, colocándome detrás de un árbol apoyada en el, sé que Haku ha notado mi presencia, ya que no me he molestado en ocultarla. Veo como Haku se gira y Naruto mira en mi dirección, ahora se da cuenta de mi presencia.

\- O, hola Raiben-chan que tal?- me saluda Naruto

\- Hola Naruto quien es tu amigo?- le pregunto aun que con la mirada que me da de confusión me doy cuenta de que él piensa que Haku era chica- no me digas que le has confundido con una chica- le digo intentado contener mi risa pero no puedo y exploto- jajajajajajajajaja no me lo puedo creer jajajajajaaja

\- No te rías- me dice inflando los mofletes y muy indignado. Me fijo en Haku y el se estaba riendo- tu tampoco Haku.

\- Vale, que hacíais?- les pregunto acercándome a ellos

\- Recogíamos hiervas medicinales para un amigo de Haku que está enfermo- me responde pobre si supiera que esa persona es Zabuza-san 

\- Naruto se te ha olvidado desayunar y como no vallas te vas a quedar sin el desayuno- le respondo ya que quería hablar con Haku a solas

\- Argh, tienes razón Raiben-chan, nos vemos luego en el entrenamiento- se despide mientras que corre y yo lo despido de la mano

\- Querías que se fuera verdad Rai (es el apodo que me pusieron los miembros de Akatsuki, ya que cuando me encontraba con ellos les ayudaba en las misiones utilizando una máscara, y al final se les ha pegado a todos los conocen lo de Akatsuki)?- me pregunta Haku

\- Sabes que no debes llamarme así, cuando estamos fuera alguien podría estar escuchando- le reclamo no me gusta que me llamen así cuando estoy sin la máscara o un gengue (habilidad ilusoria que permite alterar tu aspecto a ojos de otros) que oculta mi identidad

\- Lo sé- me responde con simpleza- bueno que querías decirme?

\- Ya sé que Naruto es un idiota sin remedio, y que no se fija en los detalles pero aun así que hacías con él?- le pregunto- seguramente le encontraste durmiendo lo podrías haber matado por que no lo has hecho?

\- Porque tu nos dijiste que era una persona importante para ti y además siento un chacra muy extraño en su interior por lo que deduje que era uno de vuestros objetivos y no quería meternos en problemas con vosotros- me responde- y tenia curiosidad de ver como era tu her...- no le dejo continuar ya que noto la presencia de Sasuke acercarse, le hago un ademan de que se esconda, el pilla la indirecta y se esconde en unos arbustos mientras que yo hago un clon sin necesidad de sellos y me pongo en una pelea de taijutsu con él para que no sospeche. En eso noto como Sasuke se detiene en el borde del claro yo me detengo

\- Que quieres Sasuke?- le pregunto dándole un sonrisa

\- He visto al dobe corriendo hacia la casa de Tazuna así que me imagino que ya le avisaste de que fuera a desayunar- me responde sin responder a la pregunta

\- No me digas que quieres que te ayude con lo de trepar a los arboles para superar a Naruto?- le respondo suprimiendo una risa ya que pone una cara más graciosa al verse descubierto- ya te dije el truco ayer pero si quieres puedo dejarte un clon para que te ayude a entrenar ya que yo necesito seguir mi entrenamiento, vale?- le propongo ya que tengo que volver a realizar mis ejercicios o si no Kurama me aumentara el peso de las pesas que llevo de 150 kg a 200kg no me apetece nada y duplicar mi rutina de ejercicios me recorre un escalofrío por la espalda de solo pensarlo

\- Gracias pero eso no era lo único que quería decirte- me responde mirando hacia otro lado con un notable sonrojo

\- Bueno tienes toda mi atención- le respondo a la vez que me acerco a él, y se pone muy nervioso Jajajaja escucho las voces de mis senseis en la cabeza pero les ignoro luego les preguntare

\- Bueno quería decirte...- y se calla creo que se le complica el dejar de lado su orgullo para decirme algo

\- No hace falta que los digas ya lo sé y tu a mí también me gustas- le respondo sorprendiéndole y él se pone tan rojo como mi pelo- a demás se como de complicado es dejar el orgullo de lado sobre todo para los Uchija

\- Entonces querrías ser mi novia?- me pregunta

\- Claro que si después de todo siempre me has gustado aun que prefiero ese niño tan alegre que eras antes, no me importa tu personalidad ahora- le respondo noto como se relaja y me abraza, estábamos muy cerca me atrae hacia él y lentamente nos vamos acercando el uno al otro hasta que...

\- Ejem, interrumpo algo?- nos dice Naruto menos mal que es él y no Sakura, luego se fija en como estamos y lo que estábamos a punto de hacer- lo siento creo que si interrumpí

\- No pasa nada- le respondo mientras que creó un clon y yo me voy de allí se que Sasuke se ha frustrado pero bueno, aparezco en un claro cercano a donde note la presencia de Haku- ya estoy aquí, lamento la tardanza pero es que el Uchija necesitaba una cosa mas

\- Ya me imagino el que- me responde con una cara picara- y que tal besa, Rai?

\- No nos hemos besado y aun así no me llames así que ya lo hemos hablado!!!- le grito

\- A pues pensé que si lo habíais hecho ya que acabas de acceder a ser su novia- me responde todo lo inocente que puede

\- Ya, ya- le digo sin creérmelo después de todo siempre se hace el inocente- bueno que tal esta Zabuza-san? Me imagino que con lo que le cure mañana ya podrá pelear con mis compañeros, no?

\- Si, el ya está bien aun que todavía no se puede mover como antes debido a las patadas que le diste pero aun así, gracias a ti se ha curado mucho más rápido que sin tu ayuda y atacaremos pasado mañana. Pero hay algo en lo que has dicho que me ha llamado la atención, como que pelear con tus compañeros y tú?- me pregunta curioso

\- Bueno yo me quedare con Tsunami y su hijo para cuidarles si veo que no les pasa nada iré a apoyar pero no a pelear contra vosotros no sería capaz de pelear contra vosotros para mataros así que...- le respondo encogiéndome de hombros

\- Comprendo bueno yo me voy de aquí- me responde mientras que se levanta y se interna en el bosque- nos vemos Rai- dice para luego desaparecer en la espesura del bosque

\- Uff nunca cambiaras verdad Haku- digo en voz alta- bueno será mejor ponerme a entrenar- digo mientras al menos 100 clones aparecen para ayudarme a entrenar se dividen en grupos y se ponen a entrenar las diferentes afinidades elementales que poseo además de las combinaciones /yo poseo las cinco afinidades del chacra, el Katon (fuego) y el Raiton (rayo) vienen de parte de mi otou-san, el Futon (viento) viene de parte de mi oka-san, el Doton (tierra) y la Yoton (lava, combinación entre el Katon y el Doton) vienen por parte de Kurama ya que soy su jinchuriki y pasa lo mismo con Fenris solo que con él es el Suiton (agua), el Hyoton (hielo, combinación entre Suiton y Futon) y el Raton (tormentas es la combinación entre Suiton y Raiton) y bueno también soy capaz de crear el Mokuton (madera, combinación entre Suiton y Doton)\ mientras otros hacían ejercicios de rendimiento físico mientras que yo me pongo en posición de loto y entro a mi subconsciente para hablar con mis inquilinos

\- Hola- les saludo para aparecer delante de ellos

\- Que tal pequeña?- me pregunta Fenris con su aspecto humano.

\- Bien, pero por que os reíais antes cuando le dije eso Sasuke?- le pregunto muy intrigada

\- Eso es muy fácil de explicar cachorro- me responde Kurama al lado de Fenris también en aspecto humano- es porque el Uchija te quería pedir si querías ser su novia y tú te le acercas de tal forma que se te veía un poco el escote por lo tanto se sonrojo y se puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba- acaba diciendo- jajajajajaja

\- Aaa, vale y que me vais a enseñar hoy?- le pregunto con mucha curiosidad

\- Tendrás que perfeccionar tu taijutsu- me responde Fenris- esta vez lo harás con el Raiton, tú ya sabes como es.

\- Y lo harás con un ritmo que se te adapte a ese elemento- acaba explicando Kurama (por si os lo preguntáis he estado desarrollando mi propio estilo de Taijutsu utilizando los elementos que controlo, se basa principalmente de utilizar un elemento que controles y le agregas pasos combinándolo con jutsus de este elemento al final el taijutsu queda como un baile mortal ya tengo dominado los pasos del agua y viento, por cierto para poder realizar este taijutsu los jutsus que utilizas debes ser capaz de hacerlos sin sello ya que si no, no funcionaria, ya que se supone el Taijutsu es combate cuerpo a cuerpo y nadie se espera que utilices jutsus)

\- Hai- les respondo a la vez que me desconecto y deshago todos los clones a excepción del que está ayudando a Sasuke, noto que ya controlo a la perfección los jutsus del Raiton por lo que conseguir el Taijutsu no creo que se me complique, también descubro que he podido subir de nivel en Fuinjutsu (técnicas de sellado), y he perfeccionado las técnicas de los demás elementos- bueno manos a la obra- digo en voz alta a la vez que me pongo a practicar

***más tarde***

Se estaba haciendo tarde, creo que será mejor que me vaya a descansar y pensándolo bien cambiarme la ropa ya que debido a algunos jutsus que aun no los tengo bajo control y he acabado destrozando mi camisa por la parte del ombligo, quemada por el pecho y los pantalones destrozados por la rodillas, ufff- pienso mientras me dirijo a casa del señor Tazuna, cuando llego veo como acaban de llegar Sasuke y Naruto ambos cansados pero victoriosos, según las memorias del clon que le deje a Sasuke para entrenar, entro y todos me miran.

\- Raiben que te ha pasado?- me pregunta Naruto muy preocupado

\- Nada se me ha ido la mano con algunos jutsus, pero nada grave- le respondo- me voy a cambiar de ropa y ahora bajo- aviso mientras subo a las habitaciones pero paso por delante de una habitación con la puerta abierta y escucho sollozos en su interior, toco en la puerta y parece que se asusta pero luego me deja pasar

\- Porque lloras?- le pregunto con voz dulce

\- No te importa- me responde un poco cortante desde su escritorio, sin voltearse, logro ver que tiene una foto con un hombre en ella pero la foto está rota por lo que parece que la arranco de la foto que había abajo en la cocina.

\- Si me importa ya que por lo que veo estas sufriendo mucho por la perdido de un ser querido- le respondo

\- Y eso a ti que te importa tú no sabes que es perder a un ser querido, seguro que tienes una vida muy cómoda en tu aldea y te han dado todo lo que tú querías- me responde

\- En eso te equivocas- le respondo lo más calmada que puedo mientras en mi mente contaba hasta diez

\- Como que me equivoco- ahora se gira a verme y ver que tengo la ropa un "poco" rota- que te ha pasado?

\- Te equivocas en que yo perdí a mis padres cuando apenas tenía un año el mismo día en que mi hermano nacía, el Hokague decidió separar a mi hermano de mi y no decirle nada, es decir yo no existo para mi hermano.- le respondo veo como se asombra- así que por favor no digas que no sabemos lo que es sufrir ya que tu por lo menos tienes a tu madre y a tu abuelo.

\- Tienes razón- me responde limpiándose las lagrimas- pero por que dices sabemos?

\- Por que Naruto el chico rubio con marcas en las mejillas ha crecido sin padres toda la aldea le desprecia, y Sasuke, el otro chico, su propio hermano mato a todo su clan- le respondo- la vida de un sinobi es de sufrimiento pero porque hay personas que ansían el poder, si este mundo conociera el dolor de los otros la gente se uniría para compensar el daño hecho, lamentablemente todavía hay gente que quiere el poder para hacer daño a los demás- acabo dándole una sonrisa- Inari te prometo que matare a Gato para que no haga más daño a las personas.

\- Gracias Raiben- me responde dándome un abrazo- oye te podría preguntar quién es tu hermano- me pregunta con ojos curiosos

\- Está bien pero no se lo puedes decir, entiendes?- le respondo y el asiente- es Naruto- le respondo viendo para otro lado.

\- Valla tiene que ser duro para ti no poder decírselo- me responde- tranquila no se lo diré.

\- Me alegro, bueno será mejor que me vaya a cambiar de ropa- le digo mientras me acercaba a la puerta- y no te preocupes por Gato, solo le queda un día de vida- termino de decir con una sonrisa que hace notar que el va a sufrir mucho antes de morir.

Salgo al pasillo y voy a la habitación que me ha sido asignada junto con Sakura entro al baño me doy una ducha y me pongo una blusa que me llega a la mitad del muslo, negra y unos pantalones que me llegan a la rodilla blancos, me apoyo en la ventana admirando la luna, pasa un rato y siento que la puerta se abre y me giro encontrándome con Sasuke.

\- Hola porque no has bajado a cenar?- me pregunta preocupado

\- No tenía hambre- le respondo con simpleza- y tú que haces aquí?- pregunto suspicaz 

\- Me preocupe por ti-responde mirando hacia otro lado.

\- Sé que quieres continuar lo que dejamos- le digo con un tono divertido

\- Tan bien me conoces?- me responde con diversión.- entonces que dices?

\- Me parece bien pero mejor vamos a otro lado, recuerda que duermo con Sakura y no me apetece que nadie lo sepa y menos Sakura- le respondo mientras me asomo a la ventana y salto al techo. Hacia una bonita noche con una luna llena, el mar se podía ver al otro lado de la casa. Sasuke me sigue y se coloca a mi lado con su mano en mi cintura me atrae a él mientras su otra mano me rodea y yo por instinto rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y nos vamos acercado poco a poco hasta acabar en un beso del cual la luna y las estrellas son testigos. Después de unos minutos nos separamos por falta de aire.

\- Te quiero Raiben- me dice con la voz entrecortada.

\- Y yo a ti, Sasuke- le respondo mientras que nos sentamos en el techo. Yo me apoyo en su hombro y él me rodea la cintura con su mano.

No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos así pero me quede dormida en un abrazo con Sasuke.


	10. Flashback

Narra Sasuke:

Después del beso con Raiben nos quedamos callados mirando el firmamento, pero noto como Raiben se ha quedado dormida, la cojo en brazos y la bajo a su habitación la dejo hay. Me voy a mi habitación no sin antes darle un beso en la frente, ella se remueve entre sueños y no puedo evitar reírme se ve tan tierna cuando duerme, pero un ruido proveniente de la puerta me saca de mis pensamientos y salgo corriendo por la ventana. Llego a mi habitación, en ella está el dobe metiéndose en la cama

\- Hey Sasuke dónde estabas?- me pregunta pero yo paso de él y me meto en la cama le doy la espalda e intento dormir pero mi cabeza me lleva a los acontecimientos de estos últimos días

**Flashback**

En primer lugar Naruto pide que nos den una misión de un rango mas y contra todo pronóstico El Hokague le hace caso, mas tarde cuando estamos esperando para salir de la aldea aparecen Kakashi y Tazuna, pero Raiben no aparece, cuando Sakura lo iba a decir, ella baja del árbol como si nada, en el camino antes de llagar a la costa donde cogeríamos un barco para ir a Nami no kuni (país de las olas) nos atacan unos chunnin de la aldea de Kiri. Yo me interpongo entre uno de los ninjas y Sakura, pero por el rabillo del ojo veo como Raiben se enfrenta al otro ninja defendiendo a Naruto, me centro en mi combate aunque aparece Kakashi en el último momento y lo noquea, yo me giro para ver si Raiben necesita ayuda pero la veo tan tranquila busco al otro ninja con la mirada lo veo estampado en un árbol después de romper otros cuantos "mejor no hacerla enojar" es lo primero que se me pasa por la cabeza. Luego veo como mientras Kakashi habla con Tazuna, Raiben se apoya en el suelo y empieza a sacar vendas y antídotos, me fijo mejor y tiene un corte en la pierna. Cuando Kakashi termina de hablar con Tazuna nos dice que la misión ha subido de nivel y que sería mejor regresar a la aldea, Naruto se niega a abandonarla, Sakura quiere volver y utiliza la escusa de que Raiben necesita que la vea un medico para tratar la herida, aun que yo se que ella no lo necesita ya que de por si ella sabe jutsus médicos, así que le sale mal y continuamos la misión. 

Estamos en un bote dirigiéndonos al país de las olas, nos enteramos de lo que pasa realmente, aun que, noto como Raiben esta distante, llegamos. Naruto dispara un kunai a un árbol Sakura se acerca y saca un conejo blanco, veo como Kakashi y Raiben se tensa aun que la ultima ya estaba nerviosa desde que bajamos del bote, de repente gritan- ¡Abajo!- yo por inercia me tiro al suelo y veo como pasa una espada gigantesca por encima de nuestras cabezas, se clava en un árbol y encima aparece otro ninja de Kiri pero en esta ocasión Raiben se tensa mas, el nombre de ese ninja es Zabuza y por lo que pude escuchar conocía a Raiben de antes y ella estaba más nerviosa todavía. Ella lo interrumpe como si no quisiera que conociéramos algo pero yo escuche su apellido aun que me extraño que ella no nos lo dijera tendrá sus razones, lo desestimo la verdad no presto mucha atención estoy en shock debido a que Kakashi se ha destapado su ojo que ocultaba un sharingan. Cuando comienza el combate siento que no puedo respirar debido a la cantidad de instinto asesino que desprenden, los demás están igual a excepción de Raiben. Cuando no puedo mas y estoy a punto de clavarme un kunai, Raiben me agarra del hombro y me alienta, la batalla continua es impresionante la habilidad de combate que tiene pero en un determinado momento Kakashi es encerrado en una cárcel de agua y no nos podrá ayudar, nos ordena que nos vallamos pero nos negamos. Nos enteramos que Zabuza con nuestra edad ya había matado a personas y que no merecíamos llamarnos ninjas, el crea un clon y cuando está a punto de matarnos, Raiben le da una patada al clon y este desaparece, les replica porque parece que se olvidaron de ella, ella dice que ahora demostrara por que la llaman destello sangriento, entonces desaparece y vuelve a aparecer con Kakashi apoyado en su hombro, "como se pudo mover tan rápido", le deja en el suelo mientras aparece un clon suyo. Ella vuelve a desaparecer para hacer frente a Zabuza, al rato una ola gigante está a punto de arrastrarnos pero el clon de Raiben crea un muro de tierra para luego desmoronarse a la vez que el clon desaparece en una nube de humo, la busco con la mirada y la veo de pie al lado de Zabuza, pero este ultimo esta en pésimas condiciones "es muy fuerte tengo que pedirle que... no olvídalo tengo que centrarme" Kakashi se pone de pie y se acerca a ellos. Raiben se aparta y se acerca a nosotros, pero de repente unas agujas atraviesan el cuello de Zabuza tirándolo al suelo, todos miramos de donde han salido esas agujas y nos encontramos con un AMBU que no es más mayor que nosotros "lo admito me sentí muy imponente cuando se ve que Raiben es mucho más fuerte de lo que ha demostrado y ese AMBU solo demostró lo lejos que estoy de llegar a vengar a mi clan y eso hace que me sienta un inútil tal y como aquella noche hace seis años" el AMBU se llevo el cuerpo de Zabuza y Kakashi se desmaya. Vamos a la casa del constructor de puentes allí esperamos a que Kakashi se despertara, todos estamos mirando a Raiben pero esperamos a que llegue Kakashi para hacer las preguntas. Al cabo de un rato aparece Kakashi y decido empezar a preguntar por que nunca menciono su apellido ella nos explica que nunca decía su apellido por seguridad, ya que sus padres tenían muchos enemigos, Sakura le pregunta por que tiene el mismo apellido que el 4ºhokague y ella responde que es su hija. Me da la sensación de que quiere matar a Sakura. Cuando ellos la miran con respeto ella se enfada y dice que no nos lo dijo, porque no quería que la gente fuera falsa con ella, ya que quería que la gente la tratara como es no por quienes fueron sus padres. Bueno y según ella hubiera preferido que no fuera Hokague porque así no hubiera muerto y estaría con ella. Me quede en shock por lo que dijo aun que no pase por alto el tono de odio que tenía en la voz, "ella es parecida a mí, busca venganza aun que lo oculta muy bien, por lo que parece lo suyo no es con la persona que causo la muerte de sus padres sino busca destruir otra cosa, aun que me extraña que ella intente convencerme de que deje el camino de la venganza cuando ella está igual que yo, uff no la comprendo" me saco de mis pensamiento la pregunta de Naruto ya que es un sobrenombre que impone respeto, pero me extraña que no gritara ni dijera alguna tontería, bueno la respuesta de Raiben es muy escasa y no dice toda la verdad, pero no voy a preguntárselo cuando están ellos delante. 

Al final Kakashi le pregunta de dónde conoce a Zabuza y ella responde que lo conoció en un trabajo y que lo realizaron juntos. Luego nos enteramos que Zabuza sigue vivo y que entrenaremos, por cierto el grito que pego Sakura casi rompe los cristales. Nos levantamos ya que Kakashi ha dicho que nos entrenaría, vamos al bosque y cuando llegamos, nos dice que tenemos que trepar a los arboles pero la única regla es sin manos. Raiben lo sube y como ya sabe hacerlo se marcha, yo me pongo a competir con Naruto para ver quien llega antes, pero debido a que Naruto le pregunta a Sakura como trepar a los arboles avanza más rápido. Se ha hecho de noche y volvemos a la casa allí cenamos y nos vamos a dormir. A la mañana siguiente nos encontramos con Raiben cuando esta baja a desayunar. Ella pregunta por el dobe, y Sakura le responde que quizás haya muerto por falta de chacra, pero Raiben se enfada y le responde que tiene muy pocas reservas de chacra, Sakura la replica que ella tiene el mejor control de chacra, pero Raiben le dice que la mejor control de chacra lo tiene ella ya que sabe hacer ejercicios que Kakashi no controla, y también que es imposible que el dobe muriera por falta de chacra ya que según ella ha entrenado mucho más que nosotros desde pequeña. Sakura se enfada y le pregunta por que defiende a Naruto e insinúa si está enamorada de él. Yo me siento dolido como si eso me doliera mucho "creo que estoy celoso del dobe, no eso es imposible" pero ella le replica que se identificaba con él, a la vez que se levanta y sale de la casa, yo acabo mi desayuno entre quejas e insultos de parte de Sakura a Raiben. Me levanto y voy a buscarla por el camino me cruzo con naruto creo que Raiben, ya lo aviso así que me dirijo al lugar de donde he visto salir a Naruto. Allí en un claro la veo luchando contra uno de sus clones ella repara en mi presencia y se acerca. Yo no sabía como pedirle que me ayudara a entrenar debido a que mi orgullo me lo impedía, ella debió darse cuenta y me dijo que dejaría un clon para que me ayudara, ya que ella tenía que entrenar pero antes de que se fuera le quería pedir si quería ser mi novia, pero otra vez el orgullo me lo impidió pero parece que Raiben se dio cuenta y me acepto. Y cuando estaba a punto de besarnos, cuando estaba a punto de probar sus labios, llega el dobe y nos interrumpe cuando estábamos a escasos centímetros de distancia. Le lanzo miradas de ira, pero el parece no darse cuenta de lo que íbamos a hacer. Raiben se va y deja un clon como me prometió me ayudo a entrenar ya he llegado a la cima del maldito árbol. Nos dirigimos a la casa y entramos. Nos sentamos a cenar, unos minutos más tarde llega Raiben con la ropa destrozada por quemaduras eléctricas, ella dice que se paso entrenando y se sube a cambiar. Pero veo que ella no baja, así que como he acabado de cenar subo, a buscarla, la encuentro en su habitación ya cambiada de ropa apoyada en la ventana mirando la noche. Quiero continuar lo que dejamos antes, pero ella sale por la ventana al techo, allí nos besamos por un momento pensé en dejar la venganza de lado y quedarme con ella pero luego pienso que ella es igual a mí. Por lo tanto podríamos conseguir nuestra venganza y luego tenernos el uno al otro. 

**Fin del Flashback**

Después de eso me quedo dormido.


	11. Enfrentamiento Final

Narra Raiben:

Me levanto a la mañana siguiente en mi cama, sin acordarme de cómo he llegado allí, pienso que habrá sido Sasuke, así que no le doy importancia y miro a la cama de al lado. No veo a Sakura y tampoco siento el chacra de los demás en la casa, por lo tanto se han ido al puente con Tazuna, me pongo en pie de un salto con un kunai en la mano, ya que he escuchado un ruido de platos rompiéndose, bajo corriendo las escaleras y veo como Inari sale corriendo por la puerta

**Un rato mas tarde en el camino hacia el puente**

\- DEJAR A MI MADRE EN PAZ!!!!- grita Inari a los dos grandullones que habían secuestrado a su madre 

\- Anda mira el mocoso de antes- dice uno de los matones, a la vez que Inari se lanza al ataque- parece que quiere morir

\- No, no le hagan daño- grita Tsunami (madre de Inari e hija de Tazuna)

\- Cállate- le dice otro de los matones, a la vez que le da un golpe en el cuello haciendo que se desmaye. En ese momento Inari corre más rápido y justo en el momento en que lo van a cortar, hago un cambio con Inari apareciendo y destrozando las espadas de los dos matones de una patada y las cuchillas que han salido volando se clavan en el pecho de ambos matones matándolos en el acto.

\- Ves que fácil ha sido, Inari- le respondo con una sonrisa, él me la devuelve pero veo como tiembla- te dije que no iba a dejar que te mataran, no?- le pregunto a la vez que recuerdo nuestra conversación.

**Flashback**

Veo a Inari salir corriendo por la puerta, pero consigo agarrarle antes de que cometiera una estupidez.

\- Porque me paras?- me grita con lágrimas en los ojos- no ves que la van a matar 

\- Si lo veo, pero a nadie le servirás de ayuda si estás muerto- le reprendo veo como me mira- déjame que me encargo yo de eso, tu quédate aquí

\- No déjame ayudarte- me dice con determinación

\- Está bien, pero tendrás que hacer lo siguiente y no hacer algo imprudente- le digo- tienes que acercarte a ellos lo suficiente para que pueda intercambiarme con tigo y matarlos- le explico

\- Pero si me acerco mucho, ellos me mataran- me responde con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- No porque yo estaré allí para evitar eso- le respondo con una sonrisa de confianza, la verdad decidí hacerlo así porque sé que si le hubiera dicho que no, él lo habría hecho de todas formas

\- Está bien, lo hare, ya no quiero seguir siendo un llorón, quiero que mi padre se sienta orgulloso.- me responde con una mirada de determinación 

\- Seguramente ya lo esté- le respondo mientras salimos corriendo de la casa.

**Fin del Flashback**

\- Sí, me acuerdo pero aun así pensé que iba a morir igualmente- me responde

\- Bien yo tengo que ir a ver como esta mi equipo ya que si han atacado aquí también habrán atacado allí- le digo 

\- Pero no quiero quedarme solo- me dice, veo como Tsunami se está despertando

\- No estarás solo, tienes a tu madre- le digo- pero aun así si no te sientes seguro ten- le respondo al reproche silencioso, entregándole uno de los kunai especiales de mi padre, la verdad no suelo utilizarlos ya que mejore la técnica pero en casos como estos es lo mejor.

\- Que hago con el ya sé que es un arma pero no sé como se utiliza- me responde

\- Es muy fácil si estas en peligro lanza el kunai a un árbol, a la pared, al techo... da igual yo sentiré que el kunai se ha movido y estas en peligro, y apareceré en el acto para ayudarte- le digo.

\- Gracias- me dice

\- Muy bien ya que esta todo resuelto, yo me voy que mis compañeros deben de estar en problemas- le digo mientras que me voy saltando de árbol en árbol, la verdad no voy muy rápido ya que no quiero ver la pelea, adema se que Haku no los matara si acaso los dejara inconscientes.

Narra Zabuza:

Estoy peleando contra Kakashi, cuando llegamos solo estaban los mocosos y no había rastro de Raiben, pero no me sorprende, Haku me aviso que ella llegaría más tarde, lo único que nos pidió es que no matáramos a los dos mocosos, a los otros les da igual lo que les pase, por mi bien.

Narra Sasuke:

Donde estará Raiben, ella ya debería haber llegado a no ser que tuviera algún problema en la casa por lo tanto eso quiere decir que nos han atacado por dos frentes... no puedo seguir pensando ya que una nueva horda de agujas mandadas por el ANBU que salvo a ha Zabuza van directas a Naruto que esta inconsciente en el suelo y yo por inercia me muevo cubriéndole, después de eso lo único que veo es como la prisión de hielo donde estábamos encerrados se rompe y una sombra me coge para que no me de con el suelo después de eso todo se vuelve negro.

Narra Raiben:

Ya he llegado al puente y lo que hago es permanecer oculta en la niebla, con ayuda de mi Rinnegan (doujutsu que pertenece al clan Uzumaki y que se despierta cuando alguien que quieres mucho muere. Se considera un dios a aquellos que lo tienen debido al poder que te otorga. La verdad es que nadie a parte de Jiraiya, Tsunade y Orochimaru, para mi mala suerte, lo saben, bueno y Akatsuki, ya que se han transformado en mi familia.). Veo como Sakura protege a Tazuna, Kakashi está luchando contra Zabuza y más adelante veo un domo de espejos de hielo (el jutsu más poderoso de Haku) Sasuke y Naruto encerrados dentro, Naruto esta inconsciente y Sasuke se pone en medio de un ataque de agujas, en ese momento desactivo mi Rinnegan y destruyo el domo de espejos de hielo, y llego justo a tiempo para coger a Sasuke antes de que se golpee con el suelo.

\- No te pasaste Haku?- le digo en voz alta, ya que Naruto y Sasuke están inconscientes

\- Si, lo siento, se puso en medio y el ataque le llego- me dice Haku acercándose

\- No pasa nada, solo esta inconsciente- le digo ya que le estaba revisando a la vez que le quitaba las agujas- debería evitar que Kakashi cometa una estupidez- le digo ya que he sentido como realizaba su jutsu, y Zabuza no se movía.- Haku...- le iba a decir que se quedara pero ya había ido a interponerse- mierda- digo por lo bajo mientras me muevo para evitar que Kakashi haga una estupidez y lo mate, llego justo en el momento en que Kakashi atraviesa a Haku en el corazón y no puedo evitar desear matarlo, pero no es el momento, un no. Lagrimas traicioneras caen de mis ojos me acerco para intentar salvarlo, aun sabiendo que ese jutsu destruye todo lo que atraviesa, ya que es una técnica asesina.

\- Haku- digo mientras intento salvarlo pero no puedo, sé que es inútil- Haku tu tampoco...- le digo mientras mando mas chacra a mis manos para intentar regenerar el corazón y el daño en los pulmones.

\- No te preocupes Rai, nos volveremos a ver y entonces volveremos a repetir nuestras peleas y discusiones- me dice Haku con la voz entrecortada, mientras siento como su cuerpo se vuelve más frio.

\- No, no NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!- grito ya que no había podido hacer nada como aquella vez, debido a mis gritos Sasuke se despierta y me ve llorando junto al cadáver de Haku. Siento como se acerca y me da un abrazo, yo me giro y le correspondo llorando en su hombro, Zabuza también está llorando en silencio, Naruto también se acerca a ver lo que pasa, Sakura y Tazuna se mantienen a distancia.

\- Valla, parece que no has podido cumplir tu misión he Zabuza, bueno de todas formas no pensaba pagarte- dice el hombrecito que identifico como Gato, detrás de un ejército de matones- y parece que le han dado su merecido ha ese pequeño demonio- concluye Gato haciendo que yo me enoje

\- Zabuza me encargo yo de esto, no quiero que nadie intervenga- les ordeno, veo que me miran con miedo

\- Está bien pequeña pero quiero darle su merecido ha Gato- me responde

\- Como quieras pero el honor de matarlo es mío- le respondo con una sonrisa sádica y la mirada sombría, que les causa un escalofrió a todos- no intervengáis, está claro?- les digo/ordeno a mis compañeros, ellos asienten- bueno Zabuza ahora te traigo a Gato- le digo a la vez que desaparezco para reaparecer al lado del magnate, que se asusta ya que he atravesado una multitud de gente armada hasta os dientes como si no fuera nada, lo agarro del hombro y vuelvo a desaparecer para reaparecer al lado de Zabuza. Lanzando a Gato contra Zabuza, que ya lo esperaba para darle una patada que lo dejo tirado en el suelo.

\- Zabuza te lo encargo- le digo- trátalo bien- le digo con mi sonrisa mas terrorífica

\- No te preocupes, Raiben, lo tratare muy bien- me responde tronándose los nudillos mientras se prepara para darle una paliza, yo me posiciono delante de todos los matones que contrato Gato. Yo empiezo a hacer sellos a una velocidad casi inhumana:

\- Suiton: Mizu Kamikiri (Elemento Agua: Subida de Agua Cortante) - grito cuando acabo la secuencia de sellos y coloco las manos en el suelo del cual empiezan a salir un torrente de agua que se desplaza muy rápido y destrozando a todos los matones que se le cruzaban por el camino al final lo único que quedaba era un rastro de agua. Me giro y veo como mis compañeros me miran con la boca abierta, pero todavía no he acabado me dirijo hacia donde esta Zabuza junto con Gato, que está hecho polvo debido a que Zabuza se ha desquitado con él, por la muerte de Haku. En ese momento reparo en que todos los aldeanos están mirando la escena que acaba de pasar, yo cojo a Gato y arrastrándolo lo situó enfrente de todos los aldeanos.

\- Esta es la persona que tantas penurias os ha hecho pasar- les digo dirigiéndome a la multitud de aldeanos- pero eso se acabo hoy, su tiranía a llegado a su fin- concluyo a la vez que lanzo a Gato por los aires y acabo otra secuencia de sellos- Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Fuego de Dragón)- en el preciso instante en el que expulso la bola de fuego se transforma en un dragón que empieza a rodear a Gato hasta que se convierte en una bola de fuego que desaparece para que solo queden cenizas, en ese preciso momento todos se ponen a celebrar y yo me acerco a mi equipo

\- Como lo has hecho?- me pregunta Naruto con estrellas en los ojos

\- Con mucho entrenamiento- le respondo con simpleza.

\- Que me he perdido?- pregunta Sakura que se estaba acercando ahora.

\- Raiben a masacrado a todos los esbirros de Gato con un jutsu de agua y con uno de fuego a matado a Gato- le explica Naruto a Sakura

\- Bueno Zabuza-san, que harás ahora?- le pregunto, ya que nos habíamos apartado de todos para hablar- no sé como sobre llevar lo de Haku- le confieso

\- Yo tampoco lo sé. Seguramente vuelva a Kiri, me he enterado de que la rebelión ha concluido con la muerte del Mizukague- me avisa- aun que a lo mejor solicito unirme a ellos- me responde, por si no os ha quedado claro ellos son Akatsuki, no puede hablar de ellos en voz alta ya que mi equipo está cerca

\- Como quieras aun que prefiero la segunda, es tu decisión- le respondo intentado sonreír- ahora mismo los necesito a ellos, pero no podre verlos hasta que acaben los exámenes chunnin.

\- No te preocupes, tomare la segunda y así podremos volver a vernos, además les diré si pueden ir a visitarte-me dice, yo lo único que puedo hacer es abrazarle y llorar en su hombro.

\- Lo siento de verdad, si hubiera sido más rápida esto no hubiera pasado- le digo entre lagrimas

\- No fue tu culpa fue la mía por no a ver podido aguantar el tiempo necesario para que Gato nos traicionara.- me responde Zabuza acariciando me el pelo, noto como alguien nos mira desde la distancia, pero no le pongo atención. Al final nos separamos e intento acercarme a Sasuke, ya que él es el que nos mira, pero cuando estoy a punto de llegar con él, caigo al suelo tosiendo sangre. Sasuke se acerca corriendo mientras llamaba a Kakashi, que también se acerca corriendo, yo sigo sin poder respirar ya que sigo tosiendo sangre, hasta que al final todo se vuelve negro.


End file.
